Accidentally in love
by IrisQueen
Summary: In the beginning, there was no like Sean Pierce in Alex's life. No one even came close to the person she was to meet in Amanda's office
1. Chapter 1

Summary : In the beginning, there was no person like Sean Pierce in Alex's life. No one even came close to the person she was to meet in Amanda's office.

Warnings : MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! The story you're about to read doesn't correlate with the actual episodes. You have been warned!

Disclaimer : I don't owe any Nikita characters!

This isn't a songfic

Accidentally in love

Chapter 1

I was in my loft, standing in front of my full length mirror. I was pale white. My curly auburn hair hung loose over my strong, feminine shoulders

My green eyes sparkled from tears gathering in them. My cheeks had lines where the tears had stained them before.

I let out a deep sigh and slumped over to my closet and picked one of the gorgeous outfits that Amanda supplied me with.

I walked down the hall the kitchen appeared. I was extremely hungry and due to my emotional disturbance and not wanting to chew, I had to go with one other option I never would have considered. A shake.

With a white bowl under my arm, I threw in everything that looked like it could work in liquid form.

It didn't turn out to be as delicious, but had to do for now. While I was cleaning up, my eyes fell on a photo on the refrigerator door. My eyes started to fill up with tears again. Nathan look back at me from the photo. That day we were on the beach but he fell asleep so I pasted his ice cream cone on his forehead and took a picture. .

I had to break it off. If you loved someone and didn't want them to get hurt, you had to let them go. Even though that was a cheesy line, that was exactly the rules of Division. No romantic entanglements. It was for his own safety.

Well now that you think about it, anyone who had a relationship with me, Alexandra Udinov, always ended heartbroken, injured or dead. That was the price to pay if you known Alexandra Udinov, long lost heir of one of the most popular corporations around the world. A Russian program called Zetrov.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sharp tone of my phone. I grabbed it.

"This is Alex."

"Hello Alex." I heard through the line.

"Amanda." I breathed.

"Hope I'm not bothering you." She asked.

"Not at all, what's up?" I sighed.

"I need you to get a hold of Nikita's phone. Last night she entered a club who managed to confiscate her phone. Harbour Meats is the entrance of the club. Once you got it, bring it back to me." The line went dead.

"Yes, Amanda, my day is going great, thanks for asking!" I shoved my phone in my pocket and head for the door.

It was a long ride to the base where Division was located. My ID dangled on my keychain.

Okay, so I had to take out a few men to get the phone, so I was a little bit late. Amanda would have to understand.

After I drove into headquarters, I was, once again, in a bottomless pit. There was no end for the bad memories and moments here.

I walked into the operations booth, which had a view of the area where the recruits were training. I was greeted by various guards and other personal.

I heard the sound of endless typing. Our new tech-girl Sonya, smiled a warm smile when she saw my face.

"Well good morning, Alex!" She glowed, her English accent clear.

"Hey, Sonya!" I smiled back at her and continued to Amanda's office. I walked past a guy I didn't recognise. Tall, masculine and definitely not, Division.

I looked back to find his eyes were on me, but I ignored it.

"Alex, you look lovely!" She said as I entered her office

"Thanks! I love what you've done with the place!" I looked around the room, which felt somewhat unfamiliar.

"All I've really done is try to bring us back to basics! I'm just… trying to clean up Percy's mess. Active recruit men are on hold and… we're not taking jobs for money. After all, Division was created to stop threats and right now our most dangerous threat is-ˮ

"Nikita." I finished her sentence.

Amanda sighed. "She can cause a lot of pain and suffering with that black box."

"Especially for you're bosses! For Oversight." I didn't break eye contact.

"For the world, Alex. You said you had a lead on her." She cocked her head.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On you! I want you to honour our deal! I help you get the black box if you help me find the man who ordered my father's death, Sergei Semak!" I felt my stomach turn as the thought drifted lazily to my mind once more.

"Yeah, it might not be that simple, Alex!" She shook her head. Man, if I had a penny for every time someone's told me that!

I turned and head for the door, letting her know that this was the end of the conversation. I was almost out of the office when a man blocked me, standing in my way. The same man who I saw when walking to Amanda earlier.

"Am… I interrupting?" He stared down at me.

"Actually, I was just leaving!" I flashed a smile and attempted to move past the man, but he refused to move.

I turned to face Amanda. "You said I was free to come and go!" I practically shouted.

"This is her, right? Alexandra Udinov?" The man asked behind me.

"Yes, it is." Amanda answered.

I smiled. "Amanda, tell your boy to get out of my way!"

"She could give the order, but it won't help. I'm not Division." He stared holes through my mind.

"Neither am I!" I replied.

"Well, that's an understatement!" He tried to hide the smile.

I turned to walk to Amanda.

'Alex, this is Sean Pierce from Oversight, strictly to observe." She explained.

"Actually, I'm here to make sure we retrieve Percy's black box, but I see you're doing so, using a double agent." He faced me.

"What's your point?" I turned to meet his eyes.

"Just that you're a traitor. You were partners with a traitor. And now you expect us to believe that you've turned against her?"

"I'm not after Nikita! I'm after the black box and she's just in my way!" I shrugged.

"Fair enough. Right now, I'm in your way. How're you going to get past me?" His gaze softened.

I reached for my pocket to take out Nikita's phone. Pierce, on full alert, instinctively grabbed my wrist. I sighed and basically showed him the phone.

"This is a Samsung R-100, the type of burner phone Nikita used to communicate with me. Prepaid, no GPS. The data's been wiped which confirms it's hers. If we re- trace it back to the first sale, we could get her current location!" I gasped for air and he nodded. That's when I strike.

I punched him hard in the abdomen and while he was trying to breath, I grabbed his gun. He responded by grabbing my knife and held it to my neck. I automatically steered the pistol to his scull.

I dropped the phone in my self-defence actions.

"Don't worry Alex. I keep my promises." Amanda picked up the phone but our eyes were fixed on each other, not making any attempt to remove our weapons. Amanda smiled and left the office.

"Remove…the knife…from my neck…now!" I breathed. He eyed the pistol.

"Not until you remove the gun from my head." He said, calm as ever.

"How do I know you won't slit my throat if I removed the gun?"

"How do I know you won't pull the trigger when I remove the knife?" He tilted his head. I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"On three." I announced. "We both withdraw our weapons." He nodded.

"One…two…" I could feel the knife grazing my skin.

"Three." I whispered. I pulled back his pistol and he removed my knife.

"Hand it over!" I motioned him to return my knife. He nodded and passed it to me and I handed him his gun.

"Pierce or whatever you're name is. Stay out of my way and things will be much safer for you!" I glared at him and left the office.

I have a feeling that I might be the reason that guy ends up in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the last 2 days, we tracked Nikita. I had the whole mission under control when Amanda sent in Pierce and his buddies to start a gunfight. Afterwards, there was conflict between Pierce and Amanda. All I could do was listen how Pierce insult me.

I was currently in my loft, sitting in my bed. After about three drinks, the walls were closing in on me, I swear. I couldn't keep up with this anymore. I really needed to get out of Division.

I curled up in a bundle and cried myself to sleep.

**The next morning:**

The next morning, I woke up crying. What a terrible nightmare.

I got up and brushed my teeth. I checked the time. One-o-clock.

"Damn it!" I shouted and got dressed in dark pantyhose and a leather skirt and cream top. I did my hair on my way to Division.

When arrived, I walked strait to the operations booth. Amanda was talking to Sonya when she noticed me and smiled. She gestured me to come to her. I spotted Pierce, who just read his newspaper. I only glared at him.

"Yes?" I enquired once reaching my destination.

"Can you join me in my office?" She whispered.

"Of course, might I ask why?" I already knew the answer. She just smiled.

"Bring Sean too." She said before disappearing into her office. I inwardly grunted and spun on my heels to the direction of Pierce.

He pretended to be extremely fascinated by the article he's reading, but we both know he isn't really reading.

"Pierce." I said frustrated. He tore his eyes from the words and looked up to meet mine. His eyes were filled with something between anger and amusement.

"Yes?" He sighed.

"Amanda's office. Now!" I turned and walked of to the door of her office. I entered.

"No Alex, you'll be waiting outside. I need to talk to Sean first." She smiled and I went outside. Pierce came walking up the stairs at his own pace.

"Not getting any younger here, Pierce!" I sighed.

"I can tell by the grey hairs!" He coughed and entered, leaving me fuming outside.

You know what?

No. I'm not going to wait outside! If Amanda wants to talk to me, she can do the talking in my room. I need silence around me, even if it's only for five minutes and the ideal place for silence is your recruit room

_Four and a half minutes later._

This place is exactly how I left it. White and miserable, but silent. I sat on the side of my bed, my back to the door. Amanda would probably request me to come inside her office, but she would find that wasn't in the mood to be waiting outside.

I wish I could trust Amanda. Trust that she would help me find and kill Sakem. But it's so difficult to even consider the idea of trusting her. I know she would never let me get my revenge on Sakem. It would draw to much attention to Division.

A knock on the door was the only burst of reality in my train of thoughts.

I didn't want to answer it. Who ever it was, could just come inside like every other person here.

There was a second knock on the door.

"Alex, I know you're in there! Open up!" Speak of the devil. My heart started beating rapidly. I basically jumped to the door and locked it. He will not, under any circumstances, enter my room.

"Boy Scout, if I wanted you to come inside, I would've left the door open! Use your head!" I shouted at Pierce who was fuming outside my door.

"Amanda requested a two man mission. You and me." He said in monotone

"No." Was my only answer. Like I always say: keep'em short 'n simple.

"Why?" He even had the nerves to ask.

"Why? 'Cause I don't want to go on mission, least of all with you!" I shouted, my Russian accent lying think in my words.

"Well, as Oversight officer, I have power over your actions." He laughed.

"Whatever. 6 seconds, brief me!" I leaned with my back against the door, unaware that he was doing exactly the same thing outside my door.

"We have to go get someone at a club in mid-town who's father is a terrorist who got broke out by Nikita and we need him to retrieve him, using his son as bait." I heard him gasp for air. After a few seconds without any answer from me, he turned and walked away.

When I was certain he was gone, I slowly opened the door and peaked through. There was a small bag on the floor. In one fluent movement, I picked it up and closed the door.

It was a pile of clothes. A pair of stilettos, black jeans, ditry-pink top and black jacket.

I got up and got dressed. The outfit that he me bought me, was actually kind of cute.

I ran a comb through my curly hear and exited the room.

There's nothing that can lift my spirits like a mission!

The club where the target was partying tonight was called The Jungle. Never been there, even though I was a… well, you know!

We arrived in 2 black sentinels. One with four huge Division men and one for, unfortunately, for me and Pierce.

The ride was quiet and felt like it lasted years. When we arrived at the club, Pierce and I were of to discuss mission plan.

"There's a backdoor on the left of the bar. Now the target isn't much of a dancer, so he'll hang out at the bar. Persuade him to meet you outside. I'll be here. We take him back to operations." He explained in detail. I just wanted to slap him through the face and shout that I'm not that dumb.

I turned to proceed with the plan, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I forced my eyes close and slowly turned.

"You'll do great!" He said sarcastically. I shoved his hand away and looked insulted.

"It's not my first mission!" I whipped my hair and entered the club.

The vibe, to which I've actually become unfamiliar with, kicked in. The lights, dancers, music, half- naked girls. Yep, definitely brought back painful, sorrow memories. I had to search through all these people to find the target? Yay! Okay, so Pierce said he's gonna be at the bar.

That in the north space. I only had a photo to work on. Black dude, about 18-19 years. Short black hair.

I pulled my jacket closer to my chest and walked over to the bar. A young boy, with much resemblance to the kid on the photo, looked out on the crown. I smiled.

"Dirty martini." I sat down on one of the bar stools.

"What?" The boy asked.

"That's what I'll have."

The boy just laughed. "Sorry, I'm not looking for company right now!"

"Just privacy, then?" I asked.

"Yep!" He took a sip of whatever he was drinking. I turned and smiled, not giving up that easily.

"No you're not!" I smiled at his confused face. "You're looking for anonymity!" I leaned against the bar counter.

"What's the difference?" He asked stupidly.

"One doesn't require you to be alone!" I winked.

He swallowed and turned to face the bartender.

"Bartender, dirty martini for the lady!" He pointed at me.

"You got it!" Came an answer.

"Okay, I gotta warn you, the last couple of days have been pretty crappy for me." He smiled.

"Work or family?"

"Family."

"My family got murdered while I hid under a bed, watching. Got captured and got passed around after that. Saw a lot of bad stuff. Just never saw the future."

"Well, here's a twist to families!" He picked up his drink, so did I.

"I don't drink." I smiled.

"Wait if you don't drink, then why-ˮ He stopped talking when he saw my expression.

"Okay!" He laughed. "Let's get out of here!"

Believe me, boy, you have to tell me twice, I thought when I darted for the back door.

I opened easily, revealing the two black sentinels and Pierce, leaning against the car.

I didn't want to make eye contact. He boy came rushing out, almost running into Pierce. I pulled out my gun. The boy turned.

"Get in!" I ordered.

"Wait-ˮHe protested.

"Relax, it's not you we want!" Pierce tried to calm him

"This is about my father, isn't it?" He questioned us. "You're trying to catch him and I'm your bait, right?" He stared at us.

"Come on!" I tried to get him in the car.

"Wait, just wait! He's the criminal in the family, not me! He raised me to believe in honour, justice and then he beats men to death and leaves his fourteen year old son to the foster system? What ever you're gonna do to him, he deserves it!" The boy's words made my heart soften. I looked down but my head shot up when Pierce reached for his communicator on his ear.

"Copy that!" He said. He looked up to meet my eyes.

"They found the boss, let's move! Alex, get him secure!" Pierce disappeared into the car and they drove off.

"Yeah." I got in head in the opposite direction.

We were almost out of the alley, when a feminine figure with a gun appeared in front of the car.

I give you three guesses who it was.

She took a firm stance and shot three shots to the windshield and one to the tyre, causing the car to go rogue. I drove it strait into one of the dumpsters. The boy got out.

I saw her showing him to run.

I got out of the car and drew my weapon.

"Nikita!" I shouted and she pointed the gun at me.

"Drop your weapon!" I shouted and after brief hesitation, she tossed her weapon to the side.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" She asked, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"I've done it before!' I aimed for her chest.

"To save my life, right? What's it gonna be for, this time or don't you even know? Has Amanda turned you around so that you don't even know what to believe anymore?" She asked.

"I know what to believe! And I know what I want and I'm using Division to get it!" I twitched my finger that played on the trigger of pistol.

"They…are using you, Alex! They use people, it's what they do, you can't trust them!" She slowly moved towards me.

"I don't trust anybody!" I shouted and she leaped forward and knocked the gun out of my hand.

I threw a few punches, only one successful in hitting her. She spun around, double-locking my left arm. I broke loose.

"Stop!" She shouted.

I kicked her hard in the stomach planted a butterfly punch square in her jaw. She grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me down on the car.

"I said stop!" I didn't listen thought!

I leaped up to hit her again but she grabbed my arm and kept it in the air.

"Remember, I did this because I care!" She balled her fist and hit down hard on my underarm, causing the bone to shatter. She, with all her strength, hit me in my core, making me fall over.

I shouted and grabbed my broken wrist, tears streaming lucid. She picked up the pistol lying nearby.

She stood over me.

"Get out while you're still alive!" She aimed and shot me in my thigh. I yelled and cried and shouted while she ran off, disappearing.

I probably laid there for half an hour, crying. My leg was bleeding heavily. I took of my black jacket and ripped it. The three individual pieces were wrapped around my leg and slowed down the flow of the blood.

I tried to get up, balancing myself on the car. I can't walk.

My communicator was my only hope but it lay on the other side of the alley. I tried to walk over, but fell down. Crying, I tried to crawl.

I heard tyres screech down the alley and was blinded by two sharp lights in front of me.

"Alex!" I heard someone call my name, but I was gonna black out any minute now. The pain was too much. I felt myself being lifted by two strong arms but passed out to soon for me to see who it was.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Was I back at Division? I can hear voices.

"_She lost a lot of blood."_

"_Her wrist?" _

"_Shattered. Might have trouble firing shots for some time."_

"_I wish I could have been there sooner, to take out Nikita."_

Yep, definitely Division. Who was here in the room with me. I could hear three different voices.

"_Sean, you found her in time. If you hadn't checked up on her and realized she was injured, she'd not be here with us now!" _

Amanda's voice wasn't hard to recognise. So, it was Sean who rescued me? Well, that was the last thing I expected to be on my note of unexpected things.

Shot by Nikita – check

Almost bleeding to death – check

Getting saved by Sean Pierce – check

"_She's been out for 26 hours now. I expect she'll regain consciousness in the next two hours. Sean, I suggest you get some rest. You've been pacing up and down in this room since you brought her in."_

"_No, I shouldn't have left her alone in the alley. It's my fault she injured, so I have to make sure she's okay!"_

I tried to open my eyes.

"_She's lost a lot of blood. She's actually supposed to be dead now. She's okay because of you! Go!"_

I heard footsteps and silence took over the room again. I tried again, succeeding this time.

"Mmm." Was all I managed to get out.

"Welcome back, Alex." Amanda gave me a genuine soft smile_._

"What happened?"

"Nikita shot you in you leg. Right next to one of you main wing veins. Not enough to kill you, if getting medical attention, but fatal if not. I guess you owe Sean a thanking." She smiled.

"Pierce rescued me?" I though I had been dreaming but you can't dream when you're awake.

"Yes, feeling that you were taking way to long, he returned to the alley, finding you laying on the ground, bleeding heavily.

"You don't say!" I choked a laugh.

"I'll bring him here, you are in no shape of walking." She and the doctor left the room.

After ten minutes, I heard footsteps approaching.

Sean leaned against the door.

"I thought you said this wasn't your first mission."

I turned my head to face him.

"It wasn't." I bit back.

"Then you should've known that you needed to be prepared!" He crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget my Kevlar thigh pads at home!" I turned to face the wall, not wanting to see his face. He, on the other hand, was not finished with his conversation. He pulled one of the chairs closer to the bed and took a seat.

"That's not a way to say thank you, Alexandra! I saved your life and stayed here in this room with you for a whole day!" He sounded offended.

"I didn't ask you to save me, or to stay with me!"

"Well, unlike the rest of you Division agents, I follow Oversight rules and that's to never leave a man behind."

"But, even though the rules state to save your partner, you don't always want to, right?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's about what's right, Alexandra!" He sighed.

"I thought so…and don't call me Alexandra! Ah well, let's get this over with…" I cleared my throat.

"Let's get what over?"

"The whole 'thank you for saving my life' thing."

"I'm listening."

"Pierce, I would like to thank you for saving me from a horrible, painful death and never leaving my side till my eyes saw life again!" I raised my eyebrow.

"You can leave now." I sighed and closed my eyes to rest. I heard his footsteps disappear.

***So, I know this is the second chapter I've published today, but I don't wanna make you wait! So, guys please review me, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since I woke up in the hospital. It's been difficult, but what in life isn't difficult, right? I recovered enough to be released from Division's hospital, but was recommended not to go on further missions for the next month. Just until I was able run and use my arm again.

On the moment, I was struggling to walk on a treadmill at a very slow pace. Pierce had been assigned to help me through these exercises and monitor my progress.

"Very good, Alexandra!" He smiled while leaning against the treadmill. "In a retarded, disable and disturbing, turtle-like way!"

he added.

"I just need more time. It's better than it was!" I sighed.

"Alexandra, it will take time. You can't run before you can walk. Don't push yourself. It would only postpone your recovery."

"What are you, my therapist?" I bit down hard on my lip from the pain.

"No, I'm your partner and partners have to take care of each other." He dropped his eyes onto the pages in front of him.

"Wait, hold the bus! Who in hell said we were partners?" I suddenly forgot about the pain.

"Well, we did go on a mission together and a saved your life. Don't you think that's enough to call us partners? On the plus side, partners don't necessarily have to be friends, or am I mistaken?" He cocked his head.

"In Division, you don't even have to know each other…" I coughed.

"Well, can we call it official, then?" He asked.

"If it means we don't have to be friends, then yes. But on one condition." I looked at him doubtfully.

"And that would be?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You don't call me Alexandra. Not on missions or in front of anyone. My name's Alex." I stared out in front of me.

"Done, but only if you call me on my first name!" He crossed his arms.

"Okay, will do Pier- I mean –Sean!" I frowned. I really didn't like this guy. He was way too pushy! My head shot in a different direction when I heard a door open and close.

Amanda.

I pretended to work very hard and that I'm in a lot of pain, while Sean pretended to be monitoring me.

"Thank you, Sean. You can go." She laid her hands on the treadmill. Sean looked at me and nodded, turned and disappeared.

"This must be very difficult for you." She stated.

"I'm getting better." I wasn't in the mood for her right now.

"Some wounds heal quicker than others."

"Something tells me you didn't come here just to talk about my health!"

She nodded. "I need you to go talk to Percy about an ex-case called operation Falling Ash."

"Is Nikita involved?" Was my first question.

"No. I'm sure you had heard about the assassination attempt on the senator. Oversight is concerned an old pet project might be to blame and Percy might be the only one to calm them down. Think of it as n favour."

"Friends do favours for each other. I don't think we're there yet!" I smiled and proceeded with my exercise.

"Well, I think your current condition is evidence of just how fleading friendships can be. Our relationship is different. I'm your business partner and it's my job to provide necessary incentive."

'Well, I don't think a pair of five hundred dollar heels is gonna do me much good right now!" I replied, shrugging.

"What if I were to provide you with a list of men close to Sergei Semak? All his top brass." She knew that I would be willing to do anything for information like that.

"What exactly do you need me to find out from Percy?" I stared daggers.

"If there were any loose ends on P9. Anything else we should know."

"Consider it done!" I nodded and she nodded, satisfied.

I finished my training and grabbed a dress from my recruit room. I rinsed my face with icy water and proceeded to the floor where Percy was held.

After about fifteen minutes, I was standing in front of Percy's holding cell.

"Have you ever read Anidov Stahaskii?" He asked, looking up from the book he's been reading.

"No." I said.

"You Russians really know your pain, don't you?" He put the book down beside him.

"I need to ask a few questions about an old mission." I didn't want to waste time talking about non-sensible crap.

"At the moment, I'm more interested in your new wound." He looked down at my arm.

"Falling Ash. Tell me what happened." I continued with my interrogation.

"You first." He winked.

I sighed. "I encountered Nikita in the field."

"She tried to kill you and failed?" He asked.

"No, she tried to distract me from my mission and failed." I corrected him. He got up.

"Her actions seem pretty brutal. Have they made you think twice about your own?" He asked, but I remained silent, knowing that he'd see the answer.

"You know, there is a value in an eye for eye." He gave me his evil smile. "Or in your case, a leg for a leg." He looked down to my wound.

"Falling… Ash." I tried again.

He sighed. "If Oversight wants me to fill their missing piece in the puzzle, I will require the following!" He walked up to the thick glass separating us.

"A pot of hot water, a bag of Earl Grey, every morning, seven a.m. Proper English tea!" He smiled.

"You can smoke the tealeaves for all I care. Just get talking!" I didn't break eye contact. He basically smiled with satisfaction.

**About 2 hours later**

Even though the talk with Percy wasn't quick, I learned two things.

One, Dr. Mars, the target in the Falling Ash mission was ironically the only survivor and had the technology to basically control peoples' minds.

And two, one of his unaware zombies were going to try and kill the senator without even knowing it!

I shared the info with Amanda, and proceeded to the computer room.

When I was sure no one followed me there, I sat myself down in front of the nearest computer, typing the words "Senator Charles Irving". It had all the info I needed.

"Looks like I'm joining a party tonight!" I said to myself.

**Later that night;**

The Read and Unite association was no underground system. Classy and glamorous were only two of the words that described it.

My cream dress and jewellery easily gave me access to the function. I had a cane with me, which I gathered from the gadget department. I just know Nikita is going to be here. I will not choke this time.

I spotted the senator, chatting with other upper crust gentlemen.

I needed to stay near the senator. Nikita probably wants to get to him. It's my best shot to shoot her. I glanced around for about two minutes until three new faces appeared. Michael, some blonde guy, I'm guessing that's Owen, and miss 'I-did-this-because-I-care' herself.

She automatically saw me. Now's my chance.

I twisted the top of my cane, pulling out a hidden pistol and pointed it in her direction. It would have been a perfect shot. She was alone and probably armed, but didn't have time to pull out her gun.

I tried to pull the trigger. I really did. I could've killed her there and then, that's what I promised myself. But when I had the chance, I couldn't pull the trigger. I'm too weak. She's done too much for me. Our locked gaze was broken by a red headed female walking through the space between us.

And in her hand, a pistol pointing nowhere else but Senator Charles Irving's head. My mind went in full alert. Dr. Mars's zombie!

I, instinctively, dived in the senator's direction, knocking him down on the floor. Just in time, too!

Nikita disappeared, and I didn't take her out! Mission NOT accomplished.

_Two hours later._

You'd think for a ex-druggy like me, prison holding cells were familiar to me. Actually, it's my first time in here. They escorted me here after I saved the senator. This night was full of the irony! I heard footsteps approaching my cell. I cocked my head to see who it was. I grunted and stared at the floor again.

"Division sent you with the get-out-of-jail-free card? What, did you lose a bet to Amanda or something" I looked at Sean, who was standing on the other side of the bars.

"Actually, I wanted to know what the hell you were thinking, going to that event without telling anyone." He shoved his hands into his trousers' pockets.

"I knew Nikita would be there and I didn't want to miss another shot at her." I sighed.

"You mean that in literal sense? 'Cause I saw the security footage, you had Nikita in your shooting range and you lost her." He explained. I stared up to the roof, not denying that he was right.

"Her and the shooter, but Oversights only linked to Dr. Mars. Your approach was stubborn, stupid and tactically inapt." I listened to his continuing as I got up to the bars, where he was standing on the other side.

"And you came all the way here to tell me that?" I asked and he basically stared at me. "You must have a lot of free time on your hands, Sean!" I gave him a fake smile.

"You saved the senator's life. I'm bringing you home." He trapped me in his eyes. The electronic bars slid open, but that didn't break our gaze.

Like he said, it's, after all, about what's right.

***Thanx for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Also, if there's anything missing or something you'd put in, please let me know!***


	4. Chapter 3 continued

Chapter 3's continuation:

Later, back at Division, I was doing some research on Sergei Semak. As I saw his face, I wanted to smash the computer screen. I curled my fist into a ball.

I could feel someone watching me while I was working. But I didn't need to look behind me to see who it was.

"Tonight at the event, I know why you lost Nikita. You didn't blow your shot, you were never going to take it, were you?" I was getting sick of the fact that one, every where I go, he's always there too. And second, he was always right.

"What difference does it make to you?" I tilted my head to look at Sean, my, not-so-close, partner.

"I just want to give you some advice, if that's okay." He looked down at me.

"Whatever. You're probably gonna give it even if I didn't wanna hear it!" I turned to face him fully.

"When I was a navy seal, if you knew your comrade faced certain death, you had to take his life first. So one day in the field, my comrade gets grabbed. I had the gun in my hands, but couldn't take the shot, only to hear that he's been tortured and later slaughtered, only because I was to weak to pull the damn trigger!"

My heart actually softened. He was in exactly the same situation I was earlier that night.

"Sean… He was your partner and no matter what the situation was, you did not want to play part in his death. It wasn't your fault-ˮ I tried to make him feel better.

"He… he suffered because I was too weak!" He tried to look serious.

"So, next time you get a shot at Nikita, take it, cause I promise you, if she gets captured by Oversight, no one will give her mercy!" He nodded and walked past me.

***I know this chapter was short, hence the chapter's name! But after I publish this chapter, I'll be updating the next! Pinky promise Wink-Wink! Thanks for all your reviews!***


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up, my eyes sore and wet. I've been having nightmares all night. I woke up almost every hour horrified, but I couldn't remember from what.

My leg has fully recovered. Quicker that anyone ever expected.

I was sick and tired of the mend on my arm. It made my physically handicapped. The doctor said he'll be able to take it off by tonight.

I walked out of my room strait to Amanda's office.

She was finished talking to Ramon, notorious assassin, who take credit for mayor crimes he didn't commit. He was an ally of Percy, but now that Percy was M.I.A. to the public, he had to talk to second in lead, Amanda.

"On the mend, I hope!" She said as I entered her office.

"Last day." I held up my arm. "It ruins the outfit!" I smiled.

"Good. I have an assignment for you."

"How have you had time to track down Nikita while you're handling assets like Ramon?" I asked Amanda.

"Mm, Alex." She shook her head.

"You said Division would be different!"

"And I also said that we're still going to take out threats and when Ramon takes the blame, it allows us to do it with minimum blow-back."

There was a long silence in which I decided to change the subject.

"Where had you pick up on Nikita's trail?" I asked.

"I didn't. I have a Division job for you."

"I don't work for you, remember? And I certainly don't kill for you!" I glared at her and turned to leave.

"Just… take a look. For me." She activated the screen in front of me. My eyes darted from screen to screen.

"That's… that's… Anton Kochenko.

"He worked for your father."

"He was a low level thug for my father!"

"Now he's the chief of Zetrov, your father's corporation. He's helping Zetrov's reach across the globe, in 30 hours, he'll be attending a ribbon cutting of a new Zetrov venture on the St. Laurence river. That venture represents significant expansion by Zetrov in our hemisphere." She explained the mission.

"And let me guess, Oversight asked you to make sure it doesn't open?" I asked.

"Correct." Came the answer from behind me. "I need Kochenko dead, as it turns out, so do you! He's the face of Zetrov now, if he were illuminated, his boss would be forced to make more public appearances. And we both know Kochenco's boss is Sergei Semak…"

"All you have to do…" She stepped closer to me. "Is end Kochenco's life and you'll be one step closer." She handed me her portable screen. I thanked her for her effort and head strait for the computer lab.

I connected the screen to the computer and went through the images of the man I was to kill in less than 20 hours.

I glanced through the glass wall to the area where the other agents sat. I saw Sean glance in my direction and put down his paper.

Great. Company.

I activated the screens behind me so Sean, who was on his way, could see. I turned my focus back to the images in front of me. All my life, since before my parents were killed, I wanted to kill this man.

"That's your plan?" Sean said beside me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I kept my eyes focused on the screen I front of me.

"Close quarter hits in the basement before he goes on the stage?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"Suicide. Kochenco has bodyguards and you don't wanna get into a knife fight with a Russian!" He said.

"I am Russian." I answered. He bent down beside me.

"Yes, you are…" He studied the image of the site where the venture is built. "What, you don't think I can do it?" I asked and as perfect answer, he just looked at me.

"This man, he held the back door open for the strike team to get a hit on my family. Trust me, I won't choke!"

"That's the point here! I don't trust you. You know better that to try a mission like this Alex. The reason you want to be this close to Kochenco when killing him, is because you are emotionally involved. You are the last person who should be handed this mission and now that you got it, at least do it right!" I SO wanted to punch him now.

"And how would I do it right?" I sighed.

"A sniper-rifle up here on the top floor. I've saw your shooting range, you could easily make a shot like that in your sleep. And it should help you with your emotional distance, you know, having actual distance from your target."

"So, is that like, you area of expertise? Emotional distance?" I asked, but there was no Sean next to me to say something witty back to me.

I glanced at my digital wrist watch.

Mmm, 19 hours…

**17 hours later at the venture sight:**

I was walking side by side with one of Kochenco's partners.

I tried to keep my Russian accent thicker that ever.

"So your very proud of this project, yes?" I asked the man.

"What Kochenco had achieved for Zetrov is beyond parallel. Our partnership with Quebec means that we'll turn this place into a wonder of new technology. Hydro-electric energy is going to be bigger then both solar and wind combined." He sounded very happy.

He showed me the stage where the ribbon will be cut.

"We are very honoured to have someone from such a professional magazine." I only smiled in response. After all, I am a magazine editor in his eyes.

My eyes fell on the logo of Zetrov. The symbol made my stomach turn.

"Is there a problem?" The man asked.

"No, thank you for your assistance." I nodded and walked in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry, but where are you going? The press area is here!" He laid his hand on arm to stop me.

"Yes, for newspapers and websites. I need a better angle. To show Kochenco as part of his great achievement.

I spoke in Russian to the man. "This achievement is not just for Zetrov but for the Russian people!" I scoped the abandoned building in front of me, 'till I found the perfect spot.

I carried my "bag" into the building to the whole in the wall I have spotted earlier. I opened the bag, revealing the two rows of cameras. I places my hand on the button in the middle of the rows and quickly removed the first cabinet, revealing a sniper.

**2 hours later;**

The sniper was set up, pointed at the stage. I could see Kochenco walk up on to the stage. The hundred camera men flash around the stage.

My finger played dangerously on the trigger.

"Alex, come in." Amanda's voice sounded in my ear.

"Amanda, I have to take the shot!"

"Negative, I don't have conformation!"

"Aagh! What's the problem, now?" I was getting impatient.

"Relax!

"It's Nikita, isn't it?" I asked, but naturally, there came no answer.

Kochenco continued with his pathetic speech, totally unaware of everything I was planning.

I zoomed in and focused on his head, waiting for conformation.

"Alex, abort. Ramon's been exposed, they are casting the video on the news this very moment." Amanda returned.

"So, Nikita won, huh?"

"Alex, pull back, it's to dangerous, you won't have a clean exit." I heard Sean and smiled.

"Alex?" I heard Sean again.

"You were right, Sean!" I giggled.

" 'Bout what this time?" I heard.

"I am the last person who should've gotten this job!" I took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger.

*** So guys what did you think! How do you think it will end? I'm anxious to hear what you think! Thanks Clois16 and Goog1e for the great reviews you left!***


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up feeling… happy! I actually did it! I killed Kochenco! I went to shower, and spent most of the time singing "We found love" of Rihanna.

I washed my hair and shaved and spent a lot of time doing stupid stuff, like make different kinds of hairdo's with my hair and the shampoo.

My happy moments were ended with a hard knock on the door, causing me to almost jump through the wall.

"Alex, you in there, partner?" Sean.

I was feeling kind of sarcastic today. "No, it's just the ghost that lives in her bathroom!" I tried to hide my laugh.

"Oh, well, if you see her, tell her Amanda is looking for her urgently and that she's a little pissed!" I heard him shout. I never got out of a shower and covered my naked body in a towel THAT fast.

I opened the door and found him, patiently waiting.

"She's mad at me?" I asked, kind of scared.

"Well, you did disobey a direct order, after all! But I don't blame you, though." He left the room, allowing me to change while we talked.

"Funny, I always thought that you would be the first to blame me for everything." I smiled while I got dressed.

"Well, I've finally decided that we were on agree-to-disagree terms."

"Oh, so I don't have a say in this extremely important matter?"

"No, not really."

"Great, less fighting for me!" I smiled and opening the door and walked past him, clapping him on his shoulder and proceeded to Amanda.

"It's kind of busy out there" I said, carefully choosing my words around this woman.

"We'll get to that. Right now I'm more interested with the Kochenco assassination." She awaited my answer.

"Not much happened, really. You ordered me to kill him and I did."

"I ordered you to abort the mission and you disobeyed that order."

I swallowed. "Sergei Semak stole everything from me and Kochenco helped him do it. If you didn't want me to kill him, you shouldn't have put the gun in my hand." I tilted my head.

"Zetrov knows I killed their spokes person and they will hunt me down. I'd like someone to analyze the signal traffic and I'd like that person to be Sonya!"

Amanda thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, I'll assign Sonya to you."

"Thank you."

"But, you'll have to do something for me." She added. I was kind of waiting for that one.

"Of course." I said sarcastically.

"The mission profile for operation Cold Shadow calls for attractive, young Russian-speakers-ˮ She explained but I heard enough.

"No"

"The objective is to take out of control pocket dictator President Ovechkin-ˮ

"I said no. I'd like to work with Sonya now."

"I speak Russian." Lisa from behind a desk raised.

."You've recovered from your last op.?" Amanda asked.

"A sore knee, but the medics cleared me." She smiled.

"Well, then, get prepped on Cold Shadow!" Amanda instructed Lisa.

Amanda looked back at me.

I couldn't do anything but glare and walk away. I walked past the table where Sean was sitting. As I passed him, I heard him get up and ran behind me.

"I read about that mission, they're doing a good thing. Those people are a real threat." He talked while trying to catch up with me.

"Good for them." I said and kept walking.

"So you don't believe they're doing the right thing?" He asked.

"I don't believe in Division."

"Then what do you believe in?"

I stopped and turned to him. "What are you looking for, my moral compass?" I asked him.

"Maybe."

"Well, it points to Semak!"

He sighed. "Revenge isn't everything in life, there are other things to, except of course if you want to end up like Nikita!" He nodded and walked back to where he started following me.

**3 hours later:**

"This is Blue Jay coming in. I've completed stage one." Lisa came in through back to the base of operations.

"It's Lisa. She cleared the border she's in Belle Roux." Sonya confirmed.

"Good. Give her a green light." Amanda ordered.

We were all sitting at our desks, observing the mission from the huge screen in the wall.

"Blue Jay, this is 'OX'. Commence operation Cold Shadow and kill illuminate Ovechkin

"Affirmative."

"I'm off the truck." She let us know. "Wait! We have a situation." We could hear the angst in her voice.

On the screen, we could see six or seven red dots closing in on the truck and then, on Lisa.

We could hear her shout to them in Russian to not shoot.

I looked over to Sean, who sensed my look. He turned his head to look at me, but I turned my attention back at the screen.

"Blue Jay? Come in Blue Jay!" Sonya tried but there was no response.

"Her trackers active, she's alive." Sonya told us.

"She's been captured." Sean said, getting up.

Sean started talking to the rest of the staff, ordering them to get him what he needed. When they basically stared at him, her threw his hands up in the air.

"Come on people, let's go!" He shouted.

"There will be no rescue mission, Sean." Amanda, calm as always, told my partner.

"You have an agent that has been taken!" He went to stand right in front of Amanda.

"That agent-ˮ She started.

"Is alive!ˮ He interrupted.

"Sean, can I talk to you privately?" She asked in a low voice.

"Uhm, no, you can talk to me right here!" He pushed his hand in his pockets again, which was becoming a habit for him.

"Fine. Every Division agent knows the risks. That is who we are." She told him.

"Yeah, but that's not who I am. I'm going after her, and I expect full operational support. You've got a problem with that, call Oversight. You NEVER leave a man behind!" He shouted and stormed out of the room. He walked past me and he knew that I knew that he was right.

I got up, out of my stool and ran after him.

I followed him down the stairs and caught up with him at the lift.

"I can't remember the last time anyone spoke to Amanda like that. Oh wait, yes I can, it was me!" I said and heard him chuckle. He tapped his foot, waiting for the lift to arrive.

"Well, then I'm glad you approve."

"I'm going with you." I said out of nowhere. He stopped tapping his foot and slowly turned his head to look at me. Even I didn't expect those words coming out of my mouth.

"The only reason she's out there is because I turned the mission down…" I looked down and, from the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

"So you're not doing this because it's the right thing to do?" He asked as I followed him into the, now open, lift.

"Shut up!' I folded my arms.

**The next day, early morning;**

I woke from my head hitting something solid. I rubbed it and opened my eyes. It was a window. A window?

I sat up strait and saw that we're in a car. Riding at a very fast speed down the country side.

"Morning." I heard voice next to me.

My head darted to my left, revealing Sean in the drivers' seat.

"How long have I been out?" I asked , yawning.

"Not long, about 5 hours at the most! But having you sleeping next to me in the car does have its benefits. When I get sleepy, you'll keep me awake by screaming your lungs out!" He smiled at my confused expression.

"Wha- what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, so you aren't aware that you scream bloody murder in your sleep? Haven't you ever woken up with a broken glass or something?" He laughed.

"You're so funny!" I pretended to laugh. "Wait, what? I screamed? In- in my sleep?" I was so confused right now.

"Yeah. Things about Division and Samek. Amanda…" He just stopped talking and focused on the road.

"What?" I asked, noting his discomfort.

"Looks like we're here." He checked the sentinel's locating screen, showing a red blimp dead ahead.

"Finally! Okay, guns loaded?" I did an items check.

"Check." He answered.

"Kevlar?"

"Check." 

"Combat knife?"

"Check."

"No followers?" Was my final question. He glanced in all three mirrors.

"Check."

I sighed and pulled my fingers through my hair.

"We're good to go!"

"Naturally!" He laughed.

We pulled up the car about hundred metres from our destination and travelled further of foot.

We drew our guns as we found the run-down building where Lisa was supposed to be kept hostage.

"Entry?" I wanted to know.

"Definitely not the front door. That's just plain suicide. I'm thinking more top floor. Get a good vantage point, try finding Ovechkin. The president slash terrorist.

"Yes, sir, captain sir!" I gave him a salute and ran to the ladder that led to the roof. I heard him laughed and ran after me. On the roof, we were more cautious. We didn't know who was under this roof, listening to our footsteps and more importantly, we didn't know how old this roof was.

Sean doesn't want attention drawn to us and falling through a roof isn't going to help much on that front.

There was a ledge standing out about one metre. Perfect angle, too. A thick railing surrounding us, would help with our cover. Sean dropped silently from the roof to the ledge without much effort and helped me down. We settled on two different directions behind the railing.

We could see Lisa hanging in the air on the chains around her wrists. Her feet, barely touching the ground.

"Who do you work for, Americans?" He shouted at Lisa. 

She wasn't about to crack, that was for sure.

Ovechkin nodded for his bodyguard. The bodyguard came over and punched Lisa a few times square in her stomach.

Ovechkin phone rang. He answered in Russian but soon change to English. His call duration was about two minutes before he hang up, pulled his bodyguard's gun and shot Lisa.

I closed my eyes, blinking away tear. We were to late.. She was innocent, she didn't deserve to die.

"Clean this up!" Ovechkin ordered.

I ran over to where Sean was sitting without them noticing.

I sobbed. "I'll call Division." I looked at his angry face, staring at Ovechkin. I got up.

"We're not going anywhere!" He said, copied my previous action.

"What do you mean, were not going anywhere?" I asked and gripped my pistol tighter.

"We… are going to kill Ovechkin!" He turned to leave, with me short on his heels

***Thanks for the very inspiring reviews you left me!***


	7. Chapter 5 continued

Chapter 5 continuation:

**Back at one of the safe houses in Belle Roux:**

I cleaned out Lisa's bag while Sean unloaded the car.

"Lisa's cover was a translator. So here we have… security clearance card, party invite and of course!" I held up her stunning dark dress.

"Lucky for us, we have a young, attractive Russian speaker to send in as her replacement!" Sean leaned against the table.

"We have all the supplies we need right here." He took the portable screen from me to link the next image. A image of Ovechkin's car. Man, the thing was a tank. Tinted glass, anti-puncture wheels, bullet proof.

"The tricky part is rigging his car with a bomb!" Sean motioned.

"How do you plan to do that, it's armoured!" I pointed out.

"Not from the inside! Most of the security and surveillance will be focused on the president himself. So the car should have minimal coverage." He collected the unit from behind him

"So you're job is to plant the unit in the car and I need to figure out a way to get Ovechkin out of the party?"

"And then you can say bye-bye to another murderer" He smiled.

"Sean, you're not that different from me, you know. You always say you are but this is all about payback…" I saw him shake his head.

"No. Taking out Ovechkin is the right thing to do, he's a threat." He said.

"You want revenge just like I do!" I stared him strait in the eyes.

He slammed his hands down hard on the table's surface.

"This is about more then what I want, Alex! This is about letting him know that if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" He looked deadly serious. It actually scared me.

He saw that I was frightened and he tried to calm down.

"Now, we still have to find a way for Ovechkin to trust you!"

"Amanda will take care of that!" I turned to grab the dress and make up.

**The party;**

It was extremely elegant. Butlers and an orchestra. I didn't have any trouble finding the President through the crowd of guests.

I had to make my move now.

I walked up from behind the President.

I spoke Russian.

"Excuse me, do you know what champagne they're serving?" I asked innocently.

The president turned and I acted very shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh, Mr, President. I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was you!" I looked down.

"No, not all, Miss…?" He asked.

"Lange. Diana Lange, translator for German delegation." I introduced myself.

"Well, we must then get you a drink, Miss Lange. Champagne?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good work, Alex. The bomb is in the car, but I'm gonna need a few minutes. Keep him talking." I heard Sean through my earpiece.

We settled down at one of the tables.

"Are you sure we're not neglecting your other guests? I would hate to cause a unpleasant vibe." I asked in Russian.

"Of course not! They are European diplomats… they are used to being neglected." He laughed.

He took the last sip of his drink and placed his hand on mine.

"So tell me, how long are you staying in Minsk?" He asked and I tried to manage to give him the most beautiful smile I could master.

"Package is in position. Good to go!" I heard Sean and smiled of relief. I quickly pulled my hand out from under Ovechkin's.

"I have a message from Percy." I said in English this time.

He was shocked. "Percy sent you?"

"Yes, to tell you something, He'll be back soon, I know you've heard otherwise, but forget what you heard. He's no longer with Division. But he's stronger than ever. And he'll be counting on his allies, including you!"

"Oh , but anything for him! What can I do?" He asked.

"You have enemies. Everywhere. If I were you, I'd get out of here now!" He wanted to protest but rather followed instructions.

"He's heading for the car." I talked to Sea through my earpiece.

"They are in the car. I'm ready to fire." I heard his say.

"Copy that." I replied. It wasn't two seconds or a huge explosion could be heard in a three hundred metre radius.

I planned to escape in the chaos, but someone grabbed me by the arm. I felt something cold press against the back of my head and I've watched enough movies to know that it was the barrel of a gun.

"Come with me." Said a Russian accented voice. Ovechkin. But if he was here, who was in the car?

He shoved me into a room.

"You are trying to kill me! You are not with Percy!" He shouted. I touched my ear to activate the communicator so Sean could hear.

"Yes I am, I'm an agent. I did warn you that you had to watch out!" I shouted back.

"So you have no idea who did this?" He pointed at a man lying dead on the ground.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Alex, I'm coming!" I heard Sean shout.

"My bodyguard. You know anything 'bout it?" Ovechkin asked.

"Like I said, you have many enemies, Mr. President and believe me when I say I don't want you dead!" I told him. Out of nowhere, Sean appeared behind him. I smiled

"But he does!" Sean grabbed Ovechkin around t neck, choking him hard.

I picked up a gun lying nearby.

Ovechkin fell to the floor next to me.

Sean walked up to me and took my arm. He brought it upwards, gently and removed the gun from my pale hand. He shot Ovechkin and then the already dead bodyguard.

He bent down and placed it next to the bodyguard's lifeless body so it would look like murder and suicide.

"Let's get out of here!" He pushed my back to the direction of the door. We escaped without any trouble.

**Back at safe house;**

"You were right, taking out Ovechkin was the right thing to do!" I told Sean when we arrived but I couldn't keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Alex, you did something today that absolutely nothing to do with Semak, Nikita or the black box, when as the last time you could say that?' He asked. He knew it would cheer me up.

I laughed and thought about it.

"I honestly can't remember." I smiled..

"How does it feel?" He asked, leaning on the table on his arms.

I took a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Kind of good!" I saw him look at me and smiled.

"Yeah well. It doesn't mean anything. Just a little detour!" I handed him a few things.

"You know, sometimes it's the little things in life…that can make all the difference!" He smiled and I found comfort in his warm eyes.

"I'm starting to realize that now…" I thought, continuing putting stuff in bags.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It's been a week since Belle Roux. Sean and I were officially partners, The only difference now I that we're friends. We successfully killed Ovechkin Now all who was left was Semak.

But among all the good news, I didn't feel safe. It felt like I was being followed or tailed. Like everywhere I went, I had to keep my guard on, always look over my shoulder.

It was just a matter of time until Gogol, another major crime association, and Zetrov get a hold on me and kills me to.

I had to be prepared. Get weapons.

**Division Weapon Department:**

I had one huge kit bag under my arm when I arrived there. I took two shotguns, a rifle, two pistols, three knives and tons of ammunition.

"Whoa!" I heard someone in front of me gasp. My head shot up in alert.

"Oh, hey, Sean. Shouldn't you be assisting Amanda up there?" I asked, tightening the straps from the Kevlar vest around my chest . I pulled my jean jacket over.

"I should be asking you the same thing. And, like Amanda said on my first day here: I'm only here to observe. Remember?" He asked.

" Well, I should be suspicious about why you're here, when on that very same day, we tried to kill each other. Remember?" I looked at him.

"Ah well, I kind of assumed it would be more interesting to hang out with you than listening to the back ground info of Ryan Fletcher, one of Nikita's partners!" He checked out the weapons while talking to me.

"Yeah, I know him." I said. Ryan and Nikita were friends for about a year and a half now.

"Alex I was wondering.. could I ask you a few questions?" He tilted his head. I didn't want to up to meet his eyes. They make it so much more difficult to say no.

"Sean, I'm really kind of busy right now!" I stuffed more weaponry in my bag.

"Who's the target anyway?" He asked.

"Me. Zetrov put a hit squad on me, remember?"

"But you're safe here! No one knows where you are. Or who you are."

"Sean, I'm taking these weapons home, I don't wanna be in Division longer than I have to!" I zipped the bag up.

"Actually, for thhat's what I wanted to ask you about! Division." He looked down, waiting for me to speak.

"Go ask Amanda!" I laughed.

"I don't trust her." He said.

"And, what? You trust me?" I laughed.

"With my life!" He said immediately, without hesitation.

"But, you're Oversight. Can't you just force her to give you answers?" I crossed my arms.

"Not if I wanted the truth! Plus, I'm not asking for Oversight. I'm asking for me!"

"Is there a difference?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah." He nodded.

**The park, that night:**

"So she tells me about Ryan Fletcher and that Nikita used him. But what Amanda doesn't know is that I did my own investigation on him. The man is a typical boy scout, a clean slate his whole life. And now Amanda expects me to believe that Nikita seduced him into killing three Division agents!" We talked while we were walking in the park.

"Sean, that's not what happened. The three agents were killed by a Division plant. All Nikita ever offered Ryan as the truth."

He nodded.

"How don't you know this? I mean, didn't Oversight brief yu on every detail about Division?" I wanted to know. He refused to look in my eyes.

"You'd think they would, wouldn't you?" he looked at the grass, kicking a nearby pebble.

"Sean, you know you can talk to me, right? It's not like Division is listening." I tried to assure him.

"You sure about that? 'Cause someone's been tailing us for the last two minutes." He looked behind me. My heart started pumping in my ears.

"See? I told you I wasn't crazy!" I whispered. But my train of thoughts were interrupted when Sean laid both of his hand around my waist and rotate the to of us 180 degrees. He held me close and whispered intho my ear.

"One o clock. See if you recognize him." I nodded and peeked over his shoulders.

"That's not Division, that's Gogol!" I cursed under my breath. I spun around just in time to see someone pointing a gun at us.

Oh no! Sean! He wasn't wearing Kevlar! I had to save him!

Without second thought, I turned and knocked Sean over just in time. I received two shots in the back, but at least he was safe. I fell down on top of him he drew his gun and shot the guy that shot me in my back while I shot the guy who was following us.

They both fell to the ground. I looked down to meet Sean's eyes. They melted me from the inside. He swallowed and smiled. Without thinking, I slowly bent my head down.

Just before my lips touched his, we heard a grunt from the guy I shot.

We got up and Sean held the gun over the stranger's face but I grabbed it away. I recognized him. It was Yuri, one of my close friends from my childhood. Why was he working with Gogol?

We needed to question him.

I looked at Sean but he was looking at his hand. I followed his gaze.

When I pushed away his gun, somehow my hand's managed to grabbed his hand. I immediately broke our contact and walked of the car.

I left him in the park that night, not knowing what he was thinking.

Good job Alex!

***So guys' whatcha think about it? How will it end? How do you want it to end? Thnx for all the reviews and encouragements!***


	9. Chapter 7 prologue

Chapter 7 Prologue

It's been a week since the incident in the park. The karma was unbearable, I let go of his hand, he let go on our friendship.

I haven't really done my part of reaching out to him, but on the other hand, neither has he.

I had to face it some time and it might as well be now! I miss him.

I've been experiencing those nightmares ever since our interaction had stopped. I cried myself asleep not knowing why I was crying.

My heart have been aching my mind on him constantly. Why does not talking to him for a short while, feel so painful?

On the moment, I was eating lunch in the cafeteria. Not many people were here right now, giving me the silence I desired. I heard footsteps. It was Sean and two other Oversight men.

He spotted me and our eyes connected for only a brief moment before he looked away, continuing his conversation with the other men. My heart felt crushed.

He moved on. He decided that our friendship wasn't worth holding on to.

Usually, if he'd saw me and knew that we couldn't talk, the least he would do was wave. Or smile.

But…

Tears welled up in my eyes. He saw me, I knew that he saw me. He didn't… he didn't even wave or smile or… or… anything!

Why does everything I care about, get taken away?

I looked back at where he walked, finding that he was paying no attention, what so ever to what I was doing. It was like… I didn't exist.

I got up and disposed my garbage. After about an half our, Amanda found me in my room, crying my heart out.

"Alex, what's wrong?" She sat beside me on my bed and patted my back.

"Nothing…just… leave me alone!" I turned my head away from her.

"You know you can tell me!" She tried to get information out of me.

"No, I know I can. It's just…" I had to think of a excuse to explain why I'm crying. "I just miss home, my parents…you know, taking out Kochenco and Ovechkni was great, but I just wish I could take out Semak! I just want my parents to be avenged!" She nodded. At least she bought it.

It was the best I could come up with.

I didn't trust her enough to tell her about what happened between me and Sean.

She gave me time to get my angers out until I've run out of tears. I breathed and laid my head against her shoulder.

"Alex, I understand you are upset, but someday, maybe you'll get your chance, or maybe you'll decide to let it go. Whatever it will be, it will be! So, if I were you I'd rinse my face and get something to drink!" I smiled and walked to my bathroom.

I didn't hear her leave, but that didn't bother me much.

"If you're finished, Percy demanded to see you!" Her voice echoed in my room.

"What for?" I asked, but she already left the room.

Well, I guess I was going to have to figure that out on my own.

*** I know this was really short but prepare yourself, for the next chapter is going to compete with the Great Wall of China! Trust me, it's gonna be a long chapter!***


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After I combed my hair, cried, brushed my teeth, cried and got dressed, I made my way to Percy's holding cell.

He was working on his desk in his blue and white suit. I hesitantly went up the steps 'till I was standing in front of him.

He didn't pay much attention to me.

"You… wanted to see me?" I asked, voice shaking a little. He kept sorting through the pile of papers laying in front of him.

"I was wondering how you were planning to retrieve that black box from Nikita? You know, you don't help us get the box, we don't help you find the resources to kill Semak!" He tapped the glass plate between us.

"What do you want?" I asked loudly.

"I want you to think! Think about what you really need in order to take out Semak! Reinforcements? Weapons? Nothing you can't buy on your own!" He sat on his table. What was he getting at?

"I would have bought it if I had the money, which I don't!"

"But what if you did?" He tilted his head.

"If I lived my life on 'what if's' I'd probably wouldn't be here right now!" I glared at him.

"Touché. But what if…I happened to have a, what you'd call, a offshore bank account? With funds that need shuffling?" He pursed his lips. "Let me make you a deal. You do a transfer for me and I give you, let's see… Hundred thousand?" He shrugged. I couldn't help but inhale sharply at his offer.

Was he joking or did he found amusement in hitting his head against the glass walls?

"Wh- why would you need to make a transfer, you can't buy anything in here?" I asked, not wanting him to know how desperately I needed that money.

"Amanda has been trying to get her manicured hands on that load for quite some time and I am not going to let her get it!" He leaned closer to the glass.

"Or I could just… take everything, all of the money! That sounds more like the Division thing to do!" I smiled.

"You could, but I doubt that that would be very smart! It would only earn you no more opportunities and would, frankly, piss me off!" He sounded more serious with that last few words.

I swallowed hard and looked down, scared to meet his eyes.

"I can feel that we're close to sealing this deal. But there's one more thing that you should know. After burning your house to ashes, Sergei Semak rebuilt it. Detailed and formed exactly like the official one. He's living in it now Alex. In your house. If you don't believe me, take a look at the satellite pictures yourself!" He left me fuming, turning to go sit on his bed.

How low are you to rebuild a burnt to the ground mansion from dead memories, belongings, people's ashes. It's inhuman! He was going to pay for what he did! Mark my words, if it's the last sane thing I do, I will be killing him!

"What were saying about that transfer?" I heard him laughed.

'You'll need an computer not linked to Division. That's the only way you can throw Amanda off track. I'd say the one in the impound?"

"That's great, but I don't have access!" I felt like we just weren't moving forward.

"O come on, Alex! It's not like it's going to be the first time you fake someone's fingerprints, right?" He was right. I did have a very successful history with that.

"Okay, continue." I crossed my arms.

"There's not a lot of traffic on sub-level 8, but the security does check once every hour. In side, the fund you're hoping to transfer is a Lachsenburg Bunche of Rosche." He started to explain the critical part. I grabbed my pen and notebook from my pocket and started writing down the account numbers and pin codes. I thanked Percy and I was off to my recruit room.

I locked the door and ran to my bed, where I slid under it. Fighting my fear, I looked up to the bed and pulled out a small metal box from one of the metal connections.

I quickly pulled myself out from under the bed and took a deep breath before I put the small box down and opened the lid, revealing about ten soft-plastic plates. Each one had a Division individual's fingerprint.

I gently scanned through all of them until I found Percy's.

I silently left room and locked it.

As I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but feel… accompanied. Like someone was here with me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I turned around to see who was following me. There was no one. I was alone. I sighed and continued with my previous action.

I should have been accompanied. I shouldn't have been doing this alone. I wanted Sean to be here, helping me, protecting me, anything.

Jeez, even telling me what was right and how to do things better would be accepted! I just needed him to be here!

I miss the way he'd insult my tactics, laugh at my stupid plans, telling me war stories, giving me advise I didn't want to hear, but never seem to forget it, the way his hand felt in mine…

I shook my head to get the sad thoughts out of my mind. I had to forget about him, because he obviously forgot about me.

I took the turn to the hallway where the impounds entrance was.

I scanned the fake fingerprint and the door easily slid open. I quietly stated to search through all the files on the computer 'till I found the right one.

Almost done, just have wait until it was confirmed. Then I can get out o here!

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you are doing down here?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun around, surprised to see who it was. On second thought, I don't think I'm going to get out of here for some time.

"Are you going to answer me?" Sean asked again, since I didn't respond on the first question.

"I'm- uhh- well, I'm-ˮ I tried to find a excuse, but nothing came to mind.

"Breaking and entering?" He asked.

"No."

"So, just breaking the rules, then?" He tilted his head.

"Pretty much. Wait, how'd you get in?" I laid my hand on my hip

"Well, I-I'm Oversight, remember?" He stuttered.

"Kind of hard to forget if you keep reminding me about it!" I turned and continued to work.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked, moving in next to my position.

"I'm do Percy a favour." His mouth dropped, not expecting those words coming out of my mouth.

"Did I miss something, or did you just say you are doing Percy a favour?"

"There's no sense in repeating my words." I continued typing.

"No, there's no sense in your action. Why?" He asked.

"I'm doing a transfer for him before Amanda gets a hold on the money. If said action is done, I get a hundred thousand." I looked up to meet his worried gaze.

"I can't believe you're helping Percy for money of all things! That's just not like you."

"How would you know what I'm like? Huh? You don't know how if feels to watch your family, the only thin you have, being killed for who they are. Losing the only two normal things in your life, because of who they were! You have no idea! I've waited long enough for a chance like this, for a chance to get a hold of everything I need to bring Semak down. I' not going to blow this offer away just because it not the right thing to do!" I breathed heavily, feeling a angry tear rolling down my cheek.

He smiled a soft smile at my red face. "I get it. Family loyalty, I understand, I don't come a long way from it!" He nodded. I smiled, but my smile disappeared when I heard footsteps.

I looked up. He was staring at me, I tried to look away from his mesmerizing eyes.

"Someone's coming!" Was all I managed to get out.

He didn't make any attempt of hiding. He just nodded his head in the cabinet's, next to us, direction.

I tore myself from his gaze and hid behind it. I heard the BEEP sound of the door being activated.

I tried to calm my heart rate, staying calm. Just let Sean handle this.

"Mister Pierce." I heard one of the men say.

"Yes?"

"We are just doing our rounds." He said and not to long after that, I heard someone come down the isle next to me.

"There's no need to be alarmed, boys, just checking evidence. I can assure you that I'm alone." The footsteps came closer to my location. \

"How'd you get in here?" I heard the officer ask.

"Amanda gave me access." He explained but there came no answer.

"Is there a problem?" I heard Sean ask. The man who was in my isle, literally turned around a inch in time, otherwise my day wouldn't have been very good.

"Um, no sir, thank you! We'll leave you now." The men said and were on their way to the door.

When I was certain they were gone, I came out of hiding.

"Not bad for a boy scout!" I smiled.

"Well, I did get a badge in lying! Don't you have a transfer to complete?" He asked, moving away in front of the computer. I frowned but continued my task. It wasn't that difficult though. Sean sat patiently in the edge of the table looking at the cabinet in front of him.

I punched the enter button and sighed of relief.

"Okay, so the order's in. just waiting for confirmation." I smiled, feeling victorious.

"I let's just hope it's quick!" He glanced in the door's direction.

I stared at him until he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?" He raised his eyebrows.

'Helping me. What is in it for you?" I demanded to know what his problem was.

"Well, let's just say that it's a payback for that hit you took for me in the park!" He nodded. He remembered that?

"You paid me back when you shot the shooter!" I shook my head.

"What are you doing down here anyway, huh?" I wanted to know why one day he's ignoring me and the next he's saving my ass.

"Umm, yo-you are paranoid!" He said. Like I didn't know that already.

"Tell me, please!" I kept on pushing.

"I don't have to tell you anything. You're down here breaking the rules remember?" He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So why don't you go tell Amanda?" I raised my one eyebrow.

"Because I don't care for the rules either!" He looked at me with that typical I'm- so- perfect-cause –I'm- Sean look.

"Not good enough." I shook my head. "What's your angle?"

"Why do I need to have an angle?" He threw his hands up.

"Because everyone had a angle!" I looked him in the eyes and saw his expression go from defensive to glad.

"Fine, kiss me!" He moved closer to me.

"What?" I asked, shocked out of my mind. Where the hell did thatcome from.

"You want my so-important angle, there it is! You don't ever seems to follow the rules, which means that y=the most basic rule of attraction don't and will not apply with you and if you insist on some sort of thank you or pay for my so-called 'good deed', there it is… a kiss…from you." I was absolutely shocked by what I was hearing.

What.

The.

Hell were the only three words going through my head right now. Oh, must probably be the drugs!

"And I lied to you. The reason I'm in here is because I followed you here. I was outside your room when you came out, so I hid behind the wall. I was obviously not stealthy for you, 'cause you picked up that you weren't alone after the first 5 metres! There reason I was at your room, was that I was looking for you!" He smiled at me, never looking away from my eyes.

For the first time, I realized how close we were standing from each other. I could feel this breath on my forehead. His brown eyes were making me shiver, wanting to look away, but really couldn't.

My thoughts were, unfortunately, interrupted by and loud beep to my left. I had to break our gaze to see that the transfer that I completely forgot about, was complete.

I smiled at the 5 zeros that I transferred to my secret bank account.

'Transfer is complete." I pressed the exit button and closed the computer. I was to scared to look up and meet his eyes. Scared of what will happen if I risked it. Well, like Mama always said, life's full of risks.

I slowly lifted my eyes, mouth letting a small smile loose

He was looking at me, smothering me with his beautiful features.

I couldn't kiss him, even if I really wanted to.

It would hurt too much.

He would never be interested in n girl like me. He deserved someone better. He was to amazing to end up with someone like me. I didn't want to hurt him. Not hat he doesn't hurt me only when he looks at me, if he gets hurt, I don't know how I would cope!

I knew I was going to regret not kissing him, but like he always says. It's about what is right.

"Give me your hand." I whispered.

He removed his hand from his pocket and placed it in mine. My stomach turned when I felt his hand in mine. I smiled.

I tilted his hand and bent down and planted a soft kiss on his hand. I wanted to cry. I knew this was as far s I could go with Sean. I didn't want to get hurt again. He looked at me.

"You never said where you wanted me to kiss you!" I smiled up at him. He knew that I knew what he meant, but he didn't ask any questions. He knew about my fear. He smiled and looked at his hand before he stuck it in his pocket again.

"Thank you…" He whispered. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't smile or nod. I just stood there for a few seconds before leaving, leaving him behind again, just like before.

I can't believe I keep making that same mistake and still wonder why he doesn't talk to me anymore.

He said he'd been outside my room. Why was he there? Probably just to give me another order of something.

I didn't care and neither did he.

I returned to my room and returned the fingerprint in it's rightful place. I fell down on my bed and turned my radio on. I shuffled and stopped at the one song I wasn't supposed to find.

It was Nathan and my song. It was the slow version of "We found love" of Rihanna. It was beautiful and the only instrument playing was a piano, so it was really pretty.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we're standing side by side…_

I could recall that they I told him that I was going with him on the mission, in front of the lifts.

_As your shadow crosses mine,_

_What it **takes** to come alive… _

I could remember when we were in the weapon department and he told me that he trusted me with his life.

_It's the way I'm feeling,_

_I just can't deny, _

_But I got to let it go!_

_We found love in a hopeless place _

_We found love in a hopeless place_

I remembered the night in the park where I saved him and we almost kissed.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

And our hands in each others.

_We found love in a hopeless place!_

"_**You know, Alex, sometimes it's the little things in life…that can make ALL the difference!"**_

I heard the music fade away and I was blind from the tears. I didn't wanna lose him! He was my only reason for living. I didn't want to let go of him.

"Why? Why didn't you just leaved me alone that day in Amanda's office? Why didn't you just… let me be? Why did you have to make me like you and then break my heart again?" I shouted, my voice echoing through my room.

If this is what it feels like to die, then I never want to pass on. It was the most scary and painful thing in my life. More painful than the gunshot or losing my parents. I wish my parents were here. They would take away the pain.

I felt my eyes sting every time a teardrop fall from my eye.

I laid my head down on the pillow and cried myself to sleep.

***I didn't feel in a happy-go-lucky mood when I wrote this so, yeah, It is kind of depressing! Okay, so it didn't turn out as I expected it to! But here's my question for you! Yeah, I'm talking to you! If you had to decide, should I end the story in the next chapter or should I let the story play out and see where it leads up to? I'm counting on you guys! Please review me and tell me what you think!***


	11. Chapter 8

(A/N: The most said that I have to play it out, so here goes! By the way, there is actually a fanvid on you tube, check it out, it's "Sean and Alex We found love")

Chapter 8:

I hated Mondays. Really, they didn't cooperate with my system. Usually bad things tend to happen to me on Mondays. Like for example.

They ran out of cappuccinos at McDonalds the very moment I get in front of the line, so I had to buy a normal coffee, which sucked and ruined my whole morning.

Then, my toothpaste run out and I needed to go ask a recruit if I could borrow some from her.

The most awkward thing that happened to me, was I was running by Sonya to see how's everything going, when I tripped over one of the cables that were spread across the floor.

And this was revered as, other than Percy's cell, as the glass room, cause three of the walls were glass.

This meant that even the recruits, who were sparring and training, saw the way I hit the ground. Everyone rushed to help me up, so I just laughed it off even though it hurt.

I ran, or more like tip-toed, by Sonya an hour later to get one of our portable screens. I really wanted to see those satellite photos of the house to see if Percy was telling the truth of was it just another white lie.

On the moment, I was sitting at my desk in my recruit room, searching through every single photo, 'till I found the one that I was looking for.

The one that I thought didn't even exist.

Percy told the truth. It looked exactly like the original Udinov mansion.

I heard my door open quickly and my head flew in it's direction.

"You're still here!" Sean smiled and walked to my side.

I swallowed and tried to hide my happy smile.

"H-Hi! Yeah, I'm still her but not for long, though!" I held up the picture.

"Percy told the truth, this is the rebuilt version of the house I grew up in!" I looked at his reaction.

"Yeah, I'm sure, with no security what so ever, you could just walk right in there and ruin his day for him!" He said sarcastically and folded his arms.

I got up and stood on his level, meeting his eyes.

"I'm going to Russia, and I'm going to kill him. So don't try to talk me out of this one, Sean!" I walked past him.

"How do you plan to get into Russia? I'm sure, if you asked me nicely, I could get you a jet and let you parachute in!" He smiled.

"Oh, is that what Captain America would have done?" I asked.

"Lieutenant Commander, and yes. And Semak still has a hit squad out there, searching for you. There is no way anyone named Alexandra Udinov was setting foot into Russia!" He explained, looking very worried.

I just wanted to hug him, tell him that it'll be okay and that he didn't have to worry, but I couldn't.

'I'm not going as Alexandra. I'm going as someone I used to be!" I held up the screen.

He laughed his uncomfortable laugh. He looked at me and looked like he wanted to hit me.

"You going out the same way you're coming in!" I inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. I felt bad for making him be so worried.

"Illegally and completely under his radar." I turned and head for the door.

"You really did do a lot of planning, didn't you?" He asked, a hint of a obnoxious smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, well, that's just something I learned from Nikita! If you don't wanna go to plan B, have a great plan A!" I looked down and my eyes fell on a small leather bag.

"What's that?" I asked looking in the bag's direction.

"Oh, yeah, this is for you." He smiled. I thinned my eyes, not knowing what he was up to.

"It's for luck! I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk you out of anything." He handed me the bag and my hands shook while I zipped it open/.

"I found it in the evidence locker, it belonged to your father…" He said and remained quiet while I looked what it was.

I wanted to burst out, crying. It was Papa's watch. The one he wore the night Nikita shot him.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly before looking up to meet Sean's eyes.

"Does Amanda know you have this?" I wanted to know.

"No. And she's also not gonna know, this is between you and me!" He tilted his head and smiled.

"Thank you…" I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight grip.

I felt him drop his hands abound my waist and held my in position. I could feel his heart beat, and could probable also feel mine.

"Thank you so much!" I whispered before I let go my grip. I turned to leave, but bit my lip. I spun around and planted a soft kiss on his cheek and smiled up at him.

He raised his hand to the spot where my lips were a few moments ago.

His expression softened and he played with one of my curls.

"You call me as soon as you land on that side. Your going to at least have one person having your back." He smiled. I nodded and left.

I could feel the after effects of being in contact with Sean, kick in.

My head felt like it wasn't connected to my body.

My stomach was going wild, in a good way and it felt like was going to start hyperventilating.

I soon came face to face with reality. That was the last time I saw him. When I come back, he's gonna be gone. And I would be forgotten. All I could do to talk to him, was calling him, but that wasn't enough.

I left Division and went to the nearest cheap store I could find. I bought a extremely short dress and a pair of leather stipper heals. I straighten my hair, making it look longer.

After two hours, was in a strip-club, back to square one. Where it all began. At least this time I had a plan.

My customer, a man. I couldn't care less than to know his name, all that I knew, was that he was my ticket out of here.

"We want a new bottle, mind getting us one?" He asked.

"For you, anything!" I said with a thick Russian accent. In the clubs, I was Sasha, illegally immigrated from Russia. I walked up to the bar.

"My boy wants another bottle! Make it quick!" I ordered the bartender in Russian. There was a young lady next to me.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" She asked, also having a Russian accent on her.

"No, I just miss old job." I said.

"And that was?" She raised an eyebrow.

"By the docks. They appreciated us." I shrugged.

"Honey, men never appreciate a woman he pays for!" She laughed.

"I will try to remember that. I'm Sasha." I smiled.

"Oxana. Your English is very good Sasha!"

She was a little sceptic.

"I watched a lot of American movies as child." I took my bottle and took it back to the table.

"Thank you honey." I smiled. I wasn't able to stay in here for much longer. I kissed my customer and searched through his pockets until I found his phone and ended the kiss, got up, and walked backstage.

I called the police, pretending to be a wife who's husband was importing illegal women from Russia and that they needed to come and take those girls back.

I was called to perform a dance n the pole. I knew the police would be here soon, so I danced the best I could, receiving a applause with every second move.

Suddenly, we heard the door being braked open and the head of police enter with various officers following him.

"We have been informed that there are illegal immigrants from Russia, we aren't here to arrest you, but we are he to take you back!" We were all rounded up and I was pulled off the stage.

Finally!

**Ten hours later:**

We were getting off the plane in St, Petersburg, Russia. We were all tired and scared.

We were escorted on a different route outside to a bus that would've transported us to our new homes.

The man who was escorting us sopped and yelled in Russian to the two people in the bus, asking them to come out. He shook their hands.

"Something's wrong!" I breathed.

I saw the two men hand out escort a big envelop with a huge wad of greens.

I took a step the men.

"What's going on?" I yelled. The turned to the freak who were shouting at them.

"Hey, just relax, okay? Now that you're back in Russia, you get your old jobs!" He started laughing and walked away. I walked on after him, pretending to go with him, but stopped at the man next to me. I immediately into action. I grabbed his arm and broke it, grabbed his gun and shot the other man. The man who sold us, was shocked a and held his hands up in the air.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"You have the nerve to ask!" I smiled and pulled the trigger. I girls screamed, but they were calmed by Oxana.

"Get in the fan!" I shouted to them in Russian. They all got in and I took them to safety.

About three hours later, the sun was rising and I had to drop them off.

I opened the door and they all got out. I called Oxana.

"Here. These are different accounts, one for each girl. There should be enough money in there for all the girls to start new lives." I smiled and gave it to her.

"How do we start new lives on our own. It's impossible!"

I smiled and told her in Russian: "Butterflies are God's proof… that each one of us can live a second life!" I hugged her and she started crying.

"Thank you." She sobbed.

I turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I heard her shout after me.

I turned and looked at her. "Home."


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After walking around St. Petersburg, letting my childhood memories flow back into my mind, get thousands of flash-backs, I decided to check in at a motel which was located near the spot where the mansion stood.

I wanted to feel like myself again and needed the necessary items to help me with that.

I dug through the things in my bag. I took out soap, shampoo, make-up remover, conditioner, scrub and facecloth and disappeared into my shower.

The warm water burned my body. I struggled to get the terrifyingly heavy applied make-up, not to mention the blood that didn't belong to me, o my face. After washing my hair twice and scrubbed the filth off my skin and used about three quarters of my make-up removal, I felt innocent again.

I decided to go out for a walk the bridge where Yuri and I loved to play and walk our dogs.

On my way, I felt something cool and metallic rub against my arm. I lifted my arm and saw Papa's watch. He was wearing it the night he died.

Sean gave it to m this morning. 

Speaking of which, I still needed to call him, let him know everything's fine. I pulled my phone from my back pocket of my jean.

After the third ring, he answered.

"This is Pierce."

"Sean, it's me. I'm here and alone!" I caught a breath of cool Russian air rushing through my lungs.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just, being back here, it kind of feels empty!" I sighed.

"It's not what you expected to be like." He said.

"Hm, I just feel like I'm under constant watch, not being alone. Ever."

I looked over my shoulder again, still finding no one.

"Listen, if anything happens, you call someone, anyone. I don't care who, Amanda, Nikita just call someone." He lectured me.

"Will do Sean."

"You be careful out there!" He said and the line went dead. I sighed and walked to the edge of the bridge, looking down on the freezing water below.

I closed my eyes and saw me and Yuri play with our paper boats on the water. Mine would always win and I'd say it was because a girl made it, but he always beat me in skipping stones, getting close to 13 metres while mine sunk around 7.

He'd say it was because he was stronger.

Our laughter echoed in my ears and I took a deep breath of the Russian breeze.

I turned and walked away. I sat on a park bench about thirty metres away, surrounded by naked trees. The sky was white and the ground was wet, a usual for Russia.

I needed weapons to defend myself and there was only one person in St. Petersburg that could help you that.

He was a weapon dealer on the corner of Nevsky Prospekt, had everything you could possibly need.

I walked to the warehouse where the shop was located. I entered the warm area where there were three men playing pool.

I walked up to them.

"Are you Andre Abermov?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" The one man asked.

"That isn't important! I need to make a purchase." I said, frowning at their amused faces.

"What the hell is this?" He laughed in Russian.

"I don't speak Russian." I tapped my foot impatiently .

"What do you what? Shoes? Purses?" He asked while the other two stared me up.

"Weapons. I here you were the man who could help me with that." I said seriously.

"Stupid tourist! Get her out of here but check if she has money first!" He ordered the two men. As the came closer, I took one of the pool sticks and stabbed the one in the stomach and kick him on the head.

I broke the pool stick on the other's leg and hit him on his throat and on the head.

I turned to the main man and kicked him, so he'd land on the pool table, and I pointed the sharp, broken pool sticks to his neck.

"Now listen and listen good! You are going to supply me with the weapons I want, how I want them and when I want them! Yes?" I asked, but he only nodded, afraid to speak.

"Good. I'll be having a Glog 6 with a 9mm suppresser, five boxes of ammo and a knife with a black blade by tomorrow. And if you tell anyone about our meeting, I'll use your head for target practise. Let, what I did to your friends, be a warning." I turned around and walked out of the store.

I sat by a café, enjoying a double toffee and dark chocolate cappuccino, when I heard my phone ring. Sean?

"Hello, it's Alex." I took another sip of my warm drink.

"Alex, are you okay?" He shouted.

"Yeah, everything's cool, but I swear this cappuccino is alive, why?" I asked, I heard him sigh.

"I heard you were in a fight, and I just wanted to check up on you."

"How'd you know about the fight? I didn't tell you." I was confused. He didn't know any of those guys back there. How'd he knew.

"I, I, umm, you accidentally called me – uhh – while you were fighting and I like, heard everything." He stuttered heavily.

"O…kay…If you say so, I can't remember anything like that but I can assure you I'm fine now." I sipped again. He greeted and hung up, leaving me to wonder what just happened.

I considered the fact that it was possible, but… Whatever, it was good to hear his voice again, it might be the last time after all. I never know what might happen tomorrow.

I might not even come back. I could see the sun set. Time to head home

**Next morning, nine hundred hours:**

I picked up the weapons earlier this morning and I was off to the mansion.

But there was one though who just couldn't be left to rest.

Why and how did Sean no I'd been in a fight.

He says it's because I accidentally dialled him, but I check my call log and the only time I called him was to say that I was Russia. I didn't make a call to his phone after that again, on purpose or accidentally.

I was snooping around the mansion, looking for the best place to enter. After taking out the third guard, I fount ht the easiest place to get in the house undetected, was the outside entrance to the basement. I ran quickly to my destination and pulled a set of keys out of my pocket and picked the right one and unlocked the small door and got in.

I was in. the hardest part was over, now, for killed Semak. I pulled my bag closer and Stuck the knife in my boot a small belt of ammo around my waist and held the fully loaded gun in my hands.

I slipped the silencer over the guns nozzle. It was the best on the market and you can barely hear a thing.

I, silently, exited the basement, hiding behind the wall. I could hear a single guard coming down the hall. I removed my knife from my bootand bent down and sat on my knees on the floor. I saw the guard's foot appear. I stuck the knife onto his foot, letting it glide through the shoe and his flesh. Be fore he could scream, I grabbed the gun and shot him under his chin, both killing and shutting him up, I removed his earpiece and hooked it to my ear so I could keep informed to when I might be attacked.

I heard one of the guards that they heard noises and were coming to check it out. I easily took out the two of them and managed to retrieved card that would probably be used to move in and out of rooms.

I was silently moving from hallway to hallway when I felt my stomach vibrate. At first, I thought of blaming yesterday's cappuccino, but then I felt it again.

I brought my hand up to the place it vibrated and found my cell phone. It was a SMS. From Sonya?

_Alex, it's Sonya._

_If you are busy, sorry._

_I just wanted you to know something. I felt terrible to tell you this, personally I would have wanted you to find out on yourself, but I'm afraid it would be too painful for both you and me._

_Sean's using you. It was obvious that there was something going on between you and I overheard him talking to his mother on the phone, an hour ago, that it was only a matter of time until you fall in love with him and tell him everything he wants to know._

_He's using you to get to Nikita and the black box. I know it's extremely selfish!_

_I'm here for you and don't worry, you deserve much better, girl._

_I love you and I hope everything works out okay._

_PS…If you come back and I'm not here, Sean and his mother probably found out I told you!_

I dropped the phone and started shaking. My whole body into shock. No. it wasn't true! I gripped my gun even tighter. I never wanted to get my frustrations out more. I lost my whole "stealth-mode" thing and the best part is, I never wanted to kill Semak more. It's like two birds with one stone!

I stormed around the corner, spotting two guards toward me. I shot each of them in the head and they fell to my sides, like in those 007 movies. I walked up to the door of the room in where Semak have been hiding. No need to for the bloody card anymore.

I kicked the door open. Right out of it's screws. He sat this desk with a pistol I my direction.

"I've always new you'd come back." He said.

"I'm not the one coming, you're the one going!" I showed no fear to the man, only determination.

"Funny, I don't think so. You see, you and I are emotionally bonded. Involved, if you will. You'd never kill me. On the other hand, I'm not scared of pulling the trigger for anyone's life. I saw how you took out my guards. Impressive, very tastefully done, I got to hand it to you. But, what will you do if the time came that you had to kill me? Would you hesitate?" He smiled.

"Never." I said immediately.

"Never I an awfully long time, you know."

"I know never and forever are the two times that will never end. That's what you used to told my as child!" I felt a tear run down my face.

"Yes. And still you don't understand them. Pitty." He got up.

"Actually, with time, I did learn." I bit back, He walked slowly to where I was standing.

"Is that so?' he raised his eyebrow.

"I realized the meanings through experience. I've been waiting forever to kill, you and make sure you were dead and I will never choke to pull the trigger!" I shouted and punched him hard in his stomach, causing him to flip over and on his back.

Like Percy always says. An eye for an eye.

Something he loved for something I loved.

I shot him in both his feet.

"That was for Papa and Mama!"

I shot him in his thighs.

"Thom and Nathan."

I shot him in both his arms.

"Nikita and Michael."

I shot him in his stomach.

"Sean." I cried when I pulled the trigger. Semak was crying from pain now and just wanted to die. Al least, he will soon. I stood over his head and made him look at the gun's nozzle.

"And this is for me. For everything terrible you've done to me, everything you took away from me. You took away everything and everyone I loved. You took my life, and now… I'm taking yours! I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. He was gone. Semak was dead. I killed him!

I sank down on my knees and cried. I cried and shouted and fell down on my back.

I pulled out my phone, sobbing uncontrollably. I pushed the six letters and called.

"Nikita. I ne-need yo-your help-p! I cried, lying next to the lifeless body of Sergei Semak.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My life had on meaning left. I've done what I've dreamed years of doing. I returned to Russia. I have learnt how to love and trust again, the only difference was…

I learnt that, the closer you let someone to your heart, the easier it is for them to crush it.

Nikita found me a week ago in the rebuilt version of my childhood home, Udinov mansion, traumatized and lying next to my, now dead, worst enemy.

I've moved in and out of the depression phase, giving Nikita more trouble that ever. I would one day cry and scream for hours on end and the next, I would be mute, and mouth would not open for long periods of time.

I've never been like this, never felt like this before, not even when I had heavy drugs in my system. It hurt like hell.

Nikita, still unknown to the cause of all this, took care of me day in and day out. She really was braver than I thought. She fed me, clothed me, cleaned me and consoled me, everything a mother would do.

Today, I was in another mute phase. She tried to communicate but I would just look at her, barely blinking. She did have one way of talking to me that I didn't mind doing.

She'd ask me a question which only had the answers yes or no.

If she'd ask I question and the answer is no, I'd ball my fist.

If the answer was yes, I'd give her a thumbs up.

Currently, we're on my bed and she wad desperately trying to decipher my behaviour.

"Alex, are you sad about killing Semak?"

I balled my fist.

"Okay, so is it about Nathan?" Again I balled my fist.

"Amanda, Percy?" I balled both fists.

"Alex, I don't understand why you're so devastated. Did something happen, someone tell you something or did something that hurt you, made you sad?" She asked. I looked her in the eyes and if he wasn't so observant, she wouldn't have seen the small thumbs up.

"Who, Alex?" I looked away.

"Tell me!" She said, louder this time.

I felt my eyes sting up again like so many times before.

She knew I didn't want to talk. I knew she would think of something, she always does.

I just didn't want to speak.

She remained silent for a few minutes. She tapped her fingers on the frame of my bed.

Suddenly she jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving me to wonder what she was up to. After about ten minutes, she entered with Birkhoff.

I smiled when I saw him. He'd always been one of the few people I trusted. He met my eyes, and I could clearly see that he was shocked at the sight in front of him. He swallowed and turned and pulled a trolley with some machine into the room.

"Alex, this is a memory recall projector. I invented it. It allows us to examine your memories without you needing to even talk. It won't hurt. You'll be awake, but you'll be trapped in a illusion until we are finished and knew what we needed to do." He tilted his head to look at me.

"Alex? Are you okay with this?" Nikita asked. After a few seconds of thinking, I showed her a thumbs up and she smiled her always present smile.

They connected a dozen monitors-thingies to my head and two on my arms.

I immediately fell into an illusion and saw myself in the huge full length mirror, I was crying.

Wait, this was the day I met Sean.

Okay, so all I had to do was live these months I knew him, over again? Sounds easy enough, right?

Wrong.

I was completely unaware that Nikita and Birkhoff were watching these events through my eyes. They saw everything.

_The first encounters with Sean in Amanda's office._

_The conversation I had with him in the hospital. _

_When we agreed to be partners when I was walking on the treadmill._

_My first day in prison and he came to take me home. _

_The night he came to give me advise I didn't want to hear, and yet, I didn't seem to forget it._

_When I was put on the Anton Kochenco case and he criticized my plan. He helped me get a more affective one instead._

_The morning he came to tell me that Amanda was pissed at me. _

_When he told me that, if I focus my life on revenge, I'd end up like Nikita._

_When I told him that I was going with him on the mission._

_When he saved me from Ovechkin. _

_When he said he trusted me with his life._

_When we almost kissed and basically held hands._

_When he said : "Fine, kiss me."_

_When I kissed him on the cheek and he gave me my lucky charm._

_When I found out that he was using me…_

I woke up, suddenly aware of everything around me.

I looked up to Nikita and I knew they saw everything.

Her eyes were wet from the tears and Birkhoff looked sad.

"I'm so sorry, Alex… I should've know…" She cried. "I can't believe someone like Boy Scout would ever do anything like that!" She wiped her eyes.

"Wait, you know him?" I snapped.

"Yes, when you were on your way to Russia, Oversight kidnapped Birkhoff and tortured him for info… I had to negotiate with Se – Pierce and when I gave him the black box in exchange for Birkhoff, he shot it. Luckily for him, he was wearing Kevlar; otherwise I would've ruined his day!"

"You sh-shot him?" I asked.

"Yes, but he was okay, 'cause he came running after me." She assured me.

"O, well he deserved it!" I lay back in my bed.

"Alex, there is something else you should know…" Birkhoff said.

"Nothing can hurt me more that it already did." I sighed.

"I doubt it… Sean planted a tracker on you to monitor your moves in case you wanted to meet with Nikita." He held his breath, waiting to see my reaction.

"So, it's not like it's the first time someone planted a tracker me." I laughed.

"Not in you…" He looked down.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Alex, Sean planted the tracer in your father's watch… and then he gave it to you, making it look like a friendly gesture to say good luck." He showed me the watch that he opened. And inside… a beeping tracker.

My mouth fell open and I slowly fell back into my pillow. He never cared. Never really liked me.

Sean Pierce was nothing more that a double faced, lying, ass who tried to seduce me into telling him what he wanted to know, no matter if it made me want to end my life.

I started crying and to hysterically sob. My whole body started shaking. I could feel my heart pounding on my chest, my lungs working overtime, the blood pump faster and faster through my veins. My eyes streamed tears lucidly.

"Alex, you're going into cardiac arrest. I'm going to inject something in your system, okay?" I heard Birkhoff and screamed.

"Does that register as a yes?" He asked Nikita.

"Just do it already!" I felt the needle penetrate my skin. I felt my heart rate drop and I dozed off into a deep sleep.

I woke up about two hours later. My sight was blurry but I could make out two forms standing over me.

"Morning, sunshine." I heard Birkhoff.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice very sharp.

"Not sure. My theory is that whenever you are scared of angry or are experiencing hyphened emotional stress, your heart starts to beat way faster than it should causing you to hyperventilate sending you into shock. In serious cases, cardiac arrest." He explained. I nodded.

It made sense, I first underwent this action when I received Sonya's SMS and the second time it took over me was when I pulled the trigger to kill Semak. I looked at the watch and the tracker. I turned to look at Nikita.

"Nikita, I need you help me do something." I turned to face the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Anything for you, Alex!" She gripped my hand.

"You're not gonna like it!" I smiled and pulled her down so I could whisper something in your ear.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going to let you and don't ask me to do it myself!" She pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Told you, you wouldn't like it!" I breathed.

*** Thanks for everyone who reviewed! So this chapter didn't have much Sean/Alex but in the following chapters, there will be more. R&R please, even if you didn't like it!***


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I woke up in my apartment. The smell of vanilla and roses hung in the air. Nikita was here earlier, probably. I stretched out my arms and looked at my bedside table. All my things were removed to make place for a big white plate of dripping, chocolate waffles.

I smiled. I sat up and started eating. It was delicious and freshly baked. When I was finished, I placed it on the bedside table again, and for the first time, realizing there was a note.

_Hope you're ready for today._

_I'm so proud of you, always remember that._

_I'll see you at the place we discussed. _

_Love, N….._

I completely forgot about our plan. I jumped up and got the dressed in an extremely beautiful outfit and curled the tips of my hair. I applied light make-up and red-pink lipstick.

I went to my drawer and opened the secret compartment with was hidden in it. My eyes fell on the watch. I wanted to frown.

Remember Alex, this is not to cause a fight. It's for the best. I reminded myself of that every time I wanted to think about destroying everyone in Division. I took out the watch, carefully making sure that the tracker came along with it. I put it in a small leather bag; similar to the one Sean put it in for me.

I stood in front of my mirror. I examined every part of my body. Something was missing. I needed a necklace. The diamond one Nikita bought me for my birthday. It hung perfectly and fit in stylishly with my outfit.

I sighed and tried to stop the tears.

"Alexandra, you can do this!" I kept repeating out load to myself until in sunk in.

I grabbed my keys and head for the door. I walked past Nathan's door on my way out.

This is for everyone who ever wanted me happy. Even you, Nathan darling, I thought.

I walked down to the garage and got into my car. It started as I turned the key in the ignition.

When I arrived at my destination, I saw Nikita hiding outside. I only laughed and walked over to where she was hiding. She kept looking over the small wall to monitor the guards' patrons when I laid my hand on her shoulder. She instinctively grabbed it. She turned her head to see who it was and sighed of relief.

"Oh, it's only you!" She breathed. She examined my outfit and smiled.

"I've taught you well!" She smiled, proud of the young lady in front of her.

"Yes, you have!" I smiled.

"Alex, are you sure you're ready for this, I mean you don't have to-ˮ She kept on trying to talk me out of this but I simply motioned her to be quiet.

"This is what I want. I need you to go now, get everything ready. I don't want any bumps in the road!" I smiled. She patted me on the shoulder.

"Birkhoff and I'll be waiting." She said, strapping on her helmet and getting on her bike.

"Be careful!" She looked at me sternly and rode off until she was no longer visible to my eyes. I turned around and sighed.

"This was the first day of the rest of my life" I kept thinking. This was the day it was all going to change. It's the day I've been waiting for since Division recruited me.

I held my head high and walked with confidence to the two guards. The needed my identification and I was happy to give it to them. Like I said, this wasn't to start a war; it was for what was right.

I walked into the lift and pushed the bottom for sub-level 1, where the officers worked ant the recruit trained, but most importantly, where I were to find Amanda and Sean.

I walked out of the lift, onto the catwalks that lead past the recruit training room, to the glass room.

I heard typing and entered. I walked into Sonya's view and she stopped doing whatever she was doing and stared at me.

I flashed a reassuring smile. I walked up to her and hugged her when she got up.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm glad I didn't find out on my own!" I smiled and walked to Amanda's office.

She was busy talking to Sean when I entered. Great, so now I have two of them in the same room at the same time. Looks like I'm going to get this done earlier.

"Alex! Oh, thank God!" He got up and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt my heart shake. This was going to be harder than I thought. I sighed into his shoulder and hugged him back. When he pulled away, he was all smiles.

"I'm so glad you're okay! The last thing I heard that you were planning your strike and the next thing, were hearing over the news that yet another Zetrov leader have been shot and killed!" He offered me to sit on his chair but I only shook my head.

"Alex, I have to hand it to you, it was tastefully done." Amanda said from behind her desk.

"Thank you. And Amanda, I would like to say that I'm sorry for not letting you in on my mission, I was so close and was afraid that you might try to stop me." I looked down and only heard her giggle.

"Alex, you've certainly grown up. You're a woman now. I'm glad that you felt independent enough to take on this mission and succeeding in it. No need for you to apologize!" She assured me.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I need to go now, got some catching up to do. I'd appreciate it if I could steal Sean for a few minutes just to help me figure a few things out, if you don't mind. He does make a good sparring partner!' I pretended to joke.

'Of course, Alex. It's good to have you back here." I smiled and exited the office with Sean following me. I didn't talk to him under any circumstances until I reached my destination. My room.

Once inside, I turned to Sean.

"Sean, I'd only like to say thank you for everything. I needed to talk to you alone, because I didn't want Amanda to get suspicious.

"Sure, of course, I understand!" He smiled.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Sean Pierce, ever since I met you in the office that day, I knew that we had to be friends. I never in my life trusted someone as much as I trusted you. I never wanted you to get hurt in any way; I always tried to protect you. I knew started to like you for who you are not the person you pretend to be. I never felt so safe in my life and after you gave me my father's watch I knew I could forever trust you and I knew that you'd never do anything to hurt me." I talked non-stop reciting the words I've practised.

I could see that, every time I mentioned words like friends, trust, protect, pretend, safe, hurt… his face would drop and he'd be looking more guilty and ashamed.

"Alex, I-ˮhe wanted to make me stop.

"No, no! Let me finish. I'd really like to thank you for the honest times we spent together and that I knew that you would never misuse our friendship not for anything!" I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Alex-ˮ he tried again.

"And also, thank you for the great advise you gave me and I'd be sure to follow in you noble, honest footsteps." I saw him look down, deeply ashamed of himself.

"Oh and before I forget, here's a small token of my appreciation!' I handed him the leather bag. He looked at me and then at the bag and swallowed. He zipped it open and took out a silver watch.

My Papa's watch.

"Alex, what's-ˮ He was getting really anxious, really fast.

"No, don't even say I shouldn't have bought you something. After all, you gave me the best gift there is to give and that's the gift of friendship!" I smiled, trying to keep the tears back.

'Oh, and look on the back, that's my favourite part! I did it myself!" he slowly turned the watch around, all the colour disappearing form his face. He saw the open tracker and a big "A" carved into the metal above it.

He looked up slowly to meet my eyes, only to find that I wasn't there anymore. I wasn't anywhere in the room.

He was alone.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"I can't believe I jut did that! I actually did it! Now for the hardest part." Were my thoughts when I arrived at Nikita's house. We had to work very quick and very productive. Our assignment, removing the tracker from my stomach, which was planted there by Division.

The only catch in this sort of situation was … you had to be dead.

Or you had to seem dead so the tracker could automatically deactivate itself.

That was our plan.

"So what's the plan, again?" I asked again.

"Okay. We are going to fake your death, alright? Then we, -umm- well let's just say you'll be dead, but you won't be dead! Don't you worry about a thing. It's only going to be a small injection and then you'll be free!" She explained. I liked the sound of that.

"Birkhoff." I looked at him.

He nodded and bought the injection needle dangerously close to my arm.

"Goodbye, old Alex!" I dozed off. The last thing I saw, was Birkhoff waving goodbye.

**Ten hours later:**

I slowly started to wake up.

There was faint music playing somewhere. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but it was really dry.

Well, that's what you get for being dead, right? I reached for the water standing next to me and took a sip. It didn't help much, but I it was at least something.

"Nikita? Birkhoff?" I asked.

"Hey, you're awake! I'm here, don't worry, your operation has been completed and was successful." Birkhoff said, taking a seat next to my limp form, drinking his lemonade

"Really?" I asked, more awake.

"Yes. You're officially dead to everyone except me and Nikita" He said, turning on his TV. "I recorded the news reading for you!" He said.

"Thanks!" I smiled and took the lemonade from him and took a sip.

The female news reader appeared on the screen. She appeared to stand in front of a huge wreck. Wait a minute, was that my car?

"_Earlier today, yet another life was ended as a 20 year old lost control of her car. Special enforces has not yet found the reason for the accident, but let's just hope she had a happy life!_

He switched the TV off.

"What the hell was with that last part? 'Hope he had a happy life'?" I asked.

"I don't even wanna know!" He shrugged.

I sighed. He looked at me, worried.

"What now, Birkhoff? Where do I go from here? I have no job, no home and I'm dead!"

"Well, you'd have to work to get some money, but Nikita and I have already found you a new identity and a new home."

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, my whole face lighting up.

He shrugged and I pulled him closer into a hug. I smiled, not believing that my life was already getting better.

I felt him wrap his arms around my back. Boy, how I missed his hugs.

We broke loose just in time, or Nikita, who was coming down the stairs, would've seen us.

"So the dead walk, now?" She asked, smiling.

"I guess so! What's in the bag?" I asked her when I saw her put a bag down next to her.

"Just a few things you'll need to start over again!" She said.

"Great, I can't wait to get out there!" I basically shouted and both of my saviours laughed.

"You have a lot of learning to do! The sooner you begin, the better!" She handed me everything I needed to know about my new self. There was a lot to learn. My name and surname, sign, birthday, talents, place of birth, etc.

**Three hours later:**

"Name?" Nikita asked.

"Alexis Washington."

"Birthday?" Birkhoff asked.

"26 June 1990."

"Sign?"

"Cancer."

"Place of birth?"

"California."

"It looks like she's got it!" Birkhoff said. Nikita smiled at me.

"Guys, one question?" I leaned towards the two.

"Yeah?" They both asked.

"My new home? Where is it, 'cause I'm not going to learn how to speak a different language now!" I looked at the two of them, very concerned about this fact.

"Looks like you owe me twenty bucks!" Nikita reminded Birkhoff.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"We had a bet on how long you can go without asking where we relocated you. Birkhoff said you'd ask in a day, but I said that you'll ask in a few hours."

"Guys!" I said louder.

"Moldova." They said simultaneously.

"Russian?" I asked.

"All the way!" Birkhoff chimed.

"And it would be one of the last places Division would ever think of looking for you." She showed me a map. Moldova was far from where we were now, but if it meant freedom, I'll take it.

"When do I go?" I want to know. I didn't want to wait long.

"It's up to you. You can't tell anyone, though. Division would be interrogating the people close to. If they didn't know where you were, they can't split on you." Nikita laid her hand on my shoulders.

"So… I probably won't see my friends again?" I asked and Birkhoff only shook his head.

"Or you guys?" I looked at both of them.

"You'll still gonna see us if we come visit you, or if you visit us, but other that that, no." Birkhoff said, scratching his head.

"You're going to be fine on your own, Alex. You've yet again proved it when you went solo in Russia. You're strong, independent, beautiful and brave." Nikita said and tilted her head.

"I guess you're right. But what about…about…" I wanted to say his name but I couldn't. I wasn't brave enough.

"Sean? You'll go on with your life like he never existed. You don't have to worry about him anymore, he's not here to hurt you again!" Birkhoff patted my back. What was with all this pity they were having for me? I mean, it wasn't that bad, they've both lost someone they'd love.

Love…

"So, I'll never, like, see him again?" I felt my lip start to tremble.

They both looked at each other and shook they're head.

I fell back into my pillow and sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Thank you, guys. You can go now; I need some time to be alone." I turned away from them, trying to hide my tears.

I've, yet again, lost someone that meant the world to me.

But, yet, it's never been this… painful before.

I waited for them to disappear out of the room when I reached for my earphones and cell phone.

There was only one thing that helped me come over things I didn't think I could handle.

Music.

I changed the option to shuffle and shoved the earphones in my ears. I needed to cry right now, it was the only way I could get my pain out.

The soft piano sounds started. I breathed in deeply, blocking flashbacks from my mine, or at least trying to.

_You breathe a sigh. _

_You cry a tear._

I still felt his arms around me when he lifted me from the alley ground.

_You smile that smile, _

_I hold you near._

The way he wrapped his arms around my waist in the park.

_I feel your lips _

_Upon my skin._

_A world of hope_

_That lies within._

_I tell myself that I'm not human, I'm not human_

_I've grown to know that I'm not human…_

_Without you._

The time he had me trapped in his gaze in the impound and asked me to kiss him.

_You've shown me that time, time could be stopped._

_This moment with you, it's all I've got_

_You've shown me that pain, pain could be lost_

_When I'm with you._

When he smiled at me when I saved him, melting my eyes.

_I want us to run far away, find our own place and hide away._

_I want to be lost inside this feeling…_

_You've given me…_

When I held his hand and kissed it. When he said he was looking for me. When he said that I was safe. When he hugged me and I kissed his cheek…

Maybe…

Maybe my heart didn't really skip a beat.

Maybe that twinkle in his eyes was just a weird light reflection.

Maybe that feeling in my stomach every time we talked was from just not having enough breakfast…

Maybe I've been imagining everything this whole time.

Maybe it wasn't really… love.

***Ba-Ba-BUM! How will it end? Will they find each other in the future and realize they loved each other or will they move on, forgetting about each other? Please review and tell me what you think!***


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Two years later:**

It's been two years since I've been relocated in Moldova. It's been really… interesting. I didn't have to keep my guard on anymore, and that alone was a huge adaptation. I was free like any other person in this world.

I'm really glad that I've done this, actually quite angry with myself that I didn't do it sooner.

I lived in a huge, beautiful house with a awesome garden, huge swimming pool and enough space. The grass was green and the overhanging trees provided more that enough shade. I loved this place Nikita and Birkhoff picked out for me.

I've never felt so good in my life.

I had a job as a real estate agent and had my own office with a view over the whole town.

The pay was good and I really loved my job. I've been employee of the month for three months strait now.

I had a boyfriend. He really was handsome and smart and loved me.

And he didn't use me…

Currently, I was still at the office, sorting out work. Some times I had to work late but I didn't mind. I glanced at the clock. 22:47. I yawned and packed up my stuff. I switched the light to my office off and walked to the lift. The long hall was dark and the only light to help my find my way, was the moon's natural light, shining through the windows.

As I got in the lift, silence took over once again.

I arrived on the bottom floor and headed for the exit. I walked past Larry, the security guard and greeted him

"'Night Larry, have a nice evening!" I greeted him in Russian.

"For you to, Miss Washington!" He waved as I walked to my car. It was parked about a hundred metres away.

On my way, I started searching for my keys. I unlocked the car and got in, locking the doors. This place could really get to you at night. The dark, wet streets and flickering streetlamps. Pitch black alleys and dogs barking in the distant. I started the car and drove home.

On my way, I heard the small alarm go off, meaning that I was running on a empty tank. I took a left to the nearest garage and stopped to refill my engine. In this town, you had to serve yourself, so I through enough money in the slot and started to refill my tank.

I was completely alone.

After a few seconds, I heard footsteps in a alley and people laughing.

I looked around and saw nothing but a man walking towards the place where the sounds were igniting from.

I heard the men laugh and exit the alley, blocking the man from moving further down the street.

"Give us the money, then we give you location!" I heard one of the men say in Russian. The man started to dig through his pockets.

"Here, the whole 4 grand!" He answered and the man ordered his friends to search the man.

"Sir, he's wired!" One of them shouts and the other one grabbed him around his neck.

"You traitor. We had a deal, this was a social call!" He shouted in Russian to the man who was wired.

"You can't trust anyone!" Said one of the leading man's friends.

"Boss what do we do with him?" The other man asked.

'Kill him, take the money!" The man said and the guy pulled out his gun and shot him in the chest.

I tried to keep myself from screaming as the gang took off leaving the man in the streets. They were at least smart. The took hi wire and tracker from him.

I waited for them to completely disappear and I ran o the man lying in the road.

He was at least 23 years old. I placed my fingers on his neck, concentrating. He was alive. There was a faint pulse, but he lived.

I had to help him. He didn't seem to be badly injured. He had minimum bleeding. I opened his buttoned his shirt to find that he as wearing Kevlar. He only bled and past out, 'cause the shot him at point blank range.

I started to help him up. It was a little hard, though. He wasn't what you called skinny. He was very muscular.

He stirred while I tried to carry him to the car. After roughly 15 minutes, I shut my passenger's door behind him and walked around the car and got in. I drove home, frequently checking next to me if he was still okay.

When, I got home, I helped his unconscious body from the car seat. I, struggling, helped him to my huge couch and took off his shirt and the Kevlar. My eyes fell on the well-defined abs, but I quickly looked away.

I got up and retrieved to upgraded first-aid kit from the draw.

I sat down next him and gave him a shot of anaesthetic so he wouldn't feel any pain.

I covered my hands with surgical gloves and cleaned the area surrounding the wound. His guy was lucky to be alive. If someone shoots you in point blank range, Kevlar or not, it's fatal.

The bullet laid about 2 cm. deep in the flesh of the right side of his chest. I took out a small knife and pliers and started working on the would. I didn't have much trouble, the bullet came out easily and clean, red blood dripped from the wound, which meant no infections.

I stitched him up and covered the area with thick, white bandages. I left his shirt of, scared that I might wake him up it I attempted to put it back on.

I still didn't know who I was working with. I started to work through his jacket to find any form of identification.

Just before I gave up, I found his small ID book. I slowly opened it and scanned through it.

Y hands started to shake and I gasped. I closed the book and grabbed my cell phone. I dialled a number.

"Alex hey!" I heard Nikita answer.

"Nikita, we have a mayor problem!" I said and looked down to the man's ID book and read the name again.

**IDENTIFICATION: SEAN MASON PIERCE**


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

I've been pacing up and down my living room for the last two hours.

How did he find me? This was definitely no coincidence.

He's been out for 6 hours now and should wake up in the next 2.

I've started hyperventilating again and had to give myself a shot to calm my heart rate and breathing. Just when I was almost over him and lived my own happy life, he shows up.

I haven't had another episode of hyperventilation for at least 18 months and now he comes back, I have to stick needles in my own arm just to stop them. We were WAY past the paper-bag method!

I was, right now, sitting across from his sleeping body. I hugged my knees more tightly to my chest. He was faced to me, unconscious and unaware of his surroundings, of what was going on.

I should've left him there in the streets, alone. It would've spared me all this trouble.

My thoughts of regret were interrupted with a loud knock on my door. I jumped up and ran to it, swinging it open.

"Took you guys long enough!" I almost shouted at Birkhoff and Nikita, standing on my front porch.

"Sorry, we had to stop on our way, Birkhoff had to refill the jet and was desperately craving doughnuts. It threw us of timing for about 15 minutes!" Nikita apologised and Birkhoff shrugged. I smiled and pulled both of them into a tight hug.

"He's on the couch!" I sighed and pointed at the living room. Nikita and Birkhoff carried their things to the sofa opposite of the one Sean was occupying.

"How long since he was shot?" Nikita asked.

"About 6 hours. He's alive, but for anyone who didn't check his pulse, he was deader than Amy Whinehouse!" I said and they nodded.

"He's a fighter! He should've not survived a shot sprouting from that close. And I think you got that bullet out just in time, too!" Nikita examined the wound.

"Well, Alex if he wakes up, your cover, sadly, isn't going to work this time. You don't have a face that people regularly forget and Pierce would definitely recognise Nikita and me." He said.

"No, he's going to kill you! Don't want to put your lives in danger. You guys are all I have left and I-ˮ I tried to talk them out of it but Nikita only placed a finger on my mouth.

"Don't worry about us! We are both wearing Kevlar and I, amazingly, succeeded into getting Birkhoff away from his computer to practise weapons with me! We'll be fine. We're more worried about you!" She said, her face full of doubt and worry.

" I- I can handle this! I'm strong and I'll be okay!" I inhaled deeply, trying to reassure myself.

"We know, but can he handle this?" Birkhoff asked, glaring at the person in front of him.

There was a silence and Nikita suddenly got up.

"We're about to find out, Birkhoff!" She said and got her pistol.

I saw Sean moved a little and then grunt. His eyelids twitched and he slowly opened them. He swallowed few time and then frowned.

His gaze moved to his left, where we were sitting.

He immediately jumped up but fell down again from the dizziness. He reached for his waist where his gun was supposed to be, but found that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Whoa, slow down there, cowboy!" Nikita got up and helped him back to the sofa. He was breathing very fast and he was on full alert. He threw a second look at Nikita and his eyes widened.

"Nikita?" He asked and balled his fist. He didn't have any other weapon but his body right now.

"Now, Sean, I don't want any trouble. I'm simply here to help out a friend!" She nodded and moved her eyes to me. His gaze followed and fell on me where I was sitting.

"Al- Alex?" He stuttered and couldn't stop his smile.

"In the flesh!" Birkhoff settled behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You're here, too?" Sean asked.

"Yes, and he's staying. Funny, now that you think about it, all the people you've hurt are here today." I told him and his answer, a slow inhale of oxygen and a swallow.

"Why am I here? Don't remember falling asleep here!" He looked around.

"You mean, you don't remember being shot here? That's probably because Alex saved your life!" Birkhoff bit back on Sean. I reached up to his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, letting him know that he had to be calm. I got this.

"What?" Was Sean question after 10 seconds of shock.

"You heard him. She saved you from certain death, alone in a street, where no one saw you or her. She could have left you there, letting you die because of what you did to her, but she didn't. She's a better person than you'll ever be!" Nikita lectured him, but he only kept his eyes locked in mine.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked her and then looked at Birkhoff, letting him know that he was talking to him too.

"Like I said, we're here to help out a friend. People who she actually can trust. At a time, you were one of them too, but we all know what happened there, don't we now?" Nikita said, giving his the guilt card.

I got up.

"Nikita, Birkhoff, a minute?" I asked and left the room.

We went to the hall, but before I started talking, I spun around and returned to the living room.

Sean was still on the sofa. I walked over to the table and grabbed the gun.

"Just so you don't get any bright ideas!" I snarled at him and walked back to where Nikita and Birkhoff were waiting.

"Alex, I'm sorry I lost my cool in there! I didn't mean to-ˮ Birkhoff started apologizing but I only waved my hand to make him stop.

"You didn't jump up and killed him, that's what matters. I'm proud of both of you. I think, although it's very satisfying to see him take a stroll down the guilt trip, we have to easy on him!" I glanced back to where he was sitting, looking at his wound.

"Alex, you're too good as a person. Look, that guy, next to Semak, took everything from you. Everything you had built up over the years. He doesn't deserve to be handled with care!" Birkhoff practically yelled at me.

Seymour…Birkhoff, I don't want to argue with you now." I said in a soft voice.

"Me too, but Alex, I don't want to help him!" He mourned.

"Neither do I, but if there's one thing I learned from him is…" I said but my eyes fell on movement on the couch. He tried to turn around to face us, but grunted from the pain in his chest.

"Easy. It's still new, what, did you expect it wasn't gonna hurt?" I asked him and handed him an ice-bag to place over his wound.

I turned back to Birkhoff, who was standing with his arms crossed, waiting for me to say what I've learned from Sean.

He glared at the man on the couch. "You were saying?" He asked.

"If there's one thing I've learnt from him is…" I placed my hands in Birkhoff's shoulders. "It's about what's right!"


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

It was the second day I had to live with Sean.

Birkhoff and Nikita were currently on their way back and we were finishing our cappuccinos. I gave Sean a sedative to make him sleep so that when he woke up, they were gone.

When we were finished with our drinks, I helped them carry ther things back to their car.

"Alex, if there's anything you need-ˮ Nikita started.

"I'll call you!" I smiled. She giggled and stroked my hair.

"Take care." Birkhoff cleared his throat and got behind the wheel and rolled down the window.

"Will do. Have a safe trip back home. You have to hurry up, though, if you want to be at the airport in time to catch your flight!" I tapped my watch.

"Yes. You be safe now, okay?" She said as I closed the door behind her.

"As always!" I laughed and they took off.

I waved after them and entered the house again.

I locked the door behind me silently and tip-toed to the living room.

I monitored Sean's heart beat and wiped the small beads of sweat from his forehead.

I smiled when I saw him flinch.

"Sean… I don't know if you can hear me. I hope you can, 'cause there's no point in talking to you when you wake up. You'll just be a jerk again. But I'm glad I could've helped you. You'll probably say hat I saved you just to make you feel bad for what you did. It isn't." I sighed. "I missed you." I squeezed his hand and got up, walking to the kitchen.

I rinsed the cappuccino mugs and leaned against the sink. I rinsed my face with icy water and washed my hands.

I heard a noise from the living room. It sounded like something crashed. I pulled out my spare pistol from the small cabinet above my head and silently stood in the door.

Sean wasn't on the sofa. I looked around and didn't spot him. I suddenly and without warning, felt the cool barrel of his gun press against the back of my head.

"Put your gun down!" He ordered from behind me. I threw my pistol on the floor and put my hands up in the air.

"The knife from you're shoe." He pressed the pistol harder against my back head.

I lifted my right foot and pulled the knife from my boot.

"Sean. Don't do this. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it already. I would have left you to die!" I slowly rotated my body so I could see him.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, not making an attempt to put away his gun.

"I didn't know it was you! I was refilling my car when I saw the fight and saw them shoot you." I looked at his chest wound that was bleeding again.

"So, if you knew it was me, you wouldn't have saved me. Is that what you're saying?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No! I'm trying to say that I didn't need to know who the person was to help him! Sean, put your gun down, I'm not going to hurt you. I swear!" I said and I saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"If you didn't want to hurt me, why did you get your gun before you entered this room. You know I'm not in the position to kill you." He said and breathed heavily.

"Well, clearly you are, and I pulled my gun, 'cause when I heard a noise, I thought that there was someone else in the house. Believe it or not, after two years, I'm still afraid Division might find me!" I shrugged.

"What's in this whole saving- my-life thing for you?" He thinned his eyes and awaited my answer.

"Well, unlike you, I don't want anything for helping you. I don't want power or information… or a kiss…for saving you! I did it because it was the right…" I sighed when I realized I was sounding like him. He tilted the corner of his mouth and lowered his gun.

"Because it's the right thing to do.' We said simultaneously. I smiled.

"So, you don't want anything?" He asked, confused.

"No, but I'd deeply appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about me being alive and where I am." I said, but it sounded like I was begging him to keep his mouth shut.

"Alex, you know I can't do that. It's against the rules!" He said and put the gun the table next to him.

"I thought you didn't care about the rules!" I tilted my head.

"That was before. I can't afford breaking the rules now!" He shoved his hands in his pockets. Looks like he never did lose that habit of his.

"And I can't afford being taken back. I have a new life here. I have a job, a boyfriend, a-ˮ I explained but he silenced me.

"You have a… a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked.

"No... it just... I- I pity the poor guy. If he only knew whet went on in your life." He walked to the sofa. He looked down to the blood on his shirt that came from his bleeding wound.

"Oh, and you do?" I asked and sat down next to him.

"Probably better than you know yourself." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and took his hands away from the wound. He looked at me, curiously and frowned.

I pulled out the medic bag from under the couch and zipped it open, taking out the medical gloves. I turned to him, making sure I don't make eye contact.

"Take of your shirt." I said, knowing that there was a sarcastic comment coming my way.

"Well, if you want to pick up where we last left off…" He pulled his shirt up, but hissed from the pain. I sighed and took his arms and held them in the air.

"Keep them there." I ordered and started to pull his shirt of his upped body. I swallowed when I saw his abs but quickly snapped out of it and looked at his gunshot wound. I couldn't elieve I'm doing this. If someone told me I would be asked Sean Pierce to take his shirt off tonight, I would've probably laughed.

"We're going to have to remove the bandages and put some hydrogen peroxide, so it's gonna sting." I pulled the blood stained bandage and cleaned the bloody area. I threw the hydrogen peroxide and he hissed and forced his eyes closed. I felt him crush my hand with an incredible force.

"Ouch!" I breathed and waited for the liquid to take effect and him to relax.

After another ten seconds, he released his grip on my hand and breathed heavily. He opened his eyes and a tear escaped. I immediately pasted the bandage over and put his shirt back on. I got up and returned the medic bag in it's rightful place.

"So, thank goodness for the big house, I have a spare room and a bathroom upstairs which you could take. I don't mind. Until you recover, me casa es su casa. You can help yourself to anything except my weapons. You touch them, I kill you!" I pointed out seriously and he made a salute motion.

"Other then that, you should be fine!" I rubbed my hands together and cleaned up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I hurt you and I don't deserve this. You should've left me there or kicked me out as soon as I opened my eyes, but you didn't. Why?" He asked me, examining my confused face that recently turned soft.

"Because, even though you hurt me more than anything, I still…care about you. I wanted to kick you out, yell at you, tell you to get away-ˮ

"What stopped you?" He placed his elbows on his knees and leaned on them with his head.

"Something told me that it was only fair to help you. You saved my life when I was shot, so I only returned the favour!" I sighed and sat down on the table face.

"Well, then we're back where we started. In the hospital, saved from certain death. Only, you're in my place and I'm in yours!" He laughed and lay down on the couch.

"I guess you own me a thank you, then." I said and smiled dangerously.

"Guess so…let's get this over with…" He sighed, mimicking me.

"Hey, that's my line! You already said thank you by not blowing my brains out ten minutes ago! You need to keep the pressure off that wound. The sooner you recover, the sooner you can go tell Amanda where I am!" I got up and left the room.

Somehow, saving him and having him here… it was worth it… I hope…


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

It was about 8 in the morning when I woke up. I told my boss that I was going on a trip to Russia for about three weeks for a funeral and that I would continue working on the computer. He was more then happy to grant me this time off, since I'm such a good employer.

At least he bought it. I couldn't exactly tell him that a old partner of mine from a black cops program I used to work for is shot by gang members and I needed to take care of him, otherwise my former employers will plant a kill chip in my neck and activate it!

Somehow, I don't think he's going to be pleasant about that. He's probably think I'm a little psychotic, if I'm lucky.

I rolled over to continue my deep sleep but my eyes shot open when I smelled eggs and bacon from the kitchen.

I, dizzily, walked to the kitchen and found Sean placing our food in our plates. I couldn't speak. I just stood there, confused.

"Morning, sunshine!" He laughed.

"Morning, I guess…" I eyed him strangely.

"What?" He asked, wiping his hands clean.

"You made breakfast?" I asked and started laughing.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to doing it for my mother!" He shrugged and took his plate and walked to the dining table. I quickly followed with my plate and sat down across from him.

"You seem to be recovering quickly." I pointed out while we ate.

"I guess. It's still a little uncomfortable when picking stuff up, but it's better. Whatever you did yesterday, it worked." He shoved a huge bite bacon and toast into his mouth.

"Yeah, you know, I was a doctor in a previous life. I served as a nurse in Afghanistan in the 1930's. I got all my doctor skills from experience!" I nodded.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked laughing and I pretended to be deadly-serious.

Our conversation ended when we heard someone shout my name.

"Alexis! Open up, babe!" A Russian voice from outside yelled.

"Sevastian!" I whispered excitedly and jumped up.

"Sevastian?" Sean's eyebrow shot up.

I swung the front door open and threw my arms around my boyfriend.

"Sevastian! I missed you so much. How was Italy, good?" I asked in Russian.

"It was beautiful, but there was one thing missing… you!" He turned on his charm and I kissed him. He's been my boyfriend for almost ten months now. He left to Italy about a moth ago and I really missed him.

I broke off our kiss when I realized we were being watched. I looked on my right and saw Sean leaning against the arch of the door.

I cleared my throat and turned to Sevastian.

"This is Sean. He's an old friend and was injured on a vacation here. He's staying with me for a while." I explained, in Russian and Sevastian greeted him in our native language.

When Sean didn't respond, I translated for him.

"Sean, Sevastian said hello and that he's glad to meet you." Sean smiled at the man and nodded.

"Sean doesn't speak Russian honey." I told my boyfriend. He cleared his throat.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm Sevastian. Nice to meet you Sean!" he extended a hand in attempt to shake, but Sean only stood there. Pulling his hand back, Sevastian cleared his throat. I could feel the hateful thoughts they were thinking of each other.

"Sevastian, why don't you show me the photo's you took! I'm sure they're beautiful!" I him and he offered his arm. As I slid my arm around his, I glanced back at Sean, who was staring daggers into the man's back.

I glared at him and led Sevastian to the living room. He pulled out three CD's to which he transferred the photos and placed the in the DVD machine.

He was studying to become a professional photographer and had to go to Italy to do take part in a three week course.

As we sat on the couch, Sean came waltzing in the room.

"You're sitting on my couch!" He hissed and I saw Sevastian attempting to get up, but I pulled him back in position.

"He's just kidding, Sevastian. Don't listen to him." I tried to calm my boyfriend.

"No, it's kind of hard not to listen to him.'' He told me and his eyes moved to Sean.

"Look, English guy, I don't know what you problem is, but you're really rude!" He tried to make himself sound very serious, but his English didn't allow it.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing!" Sean raised his eyebrow and snickered. Sevastian only laughed in outrage. Now you've done it, Sean.

"Don't make me angry, Shane, or Sean… whatever your name is! I don't like you and you don't like me either. I'm not here for you, I'm here for Alexis, so if you don't mind, could you please leave us in peace? You're welcome to look through the photos with us."

Sean gave the current photo a horrified look and shook his head wildly.

"No thank you, I'd rather crawl under a rock and die."

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

" 'Cause I'm the only thing standing between you and the kill chip Division is going to plant in your neck, Alexandra Udinov!" He said and waved at us and with a satisfied smile on his face, left the room.

"What did he mean about a kill chip and Division, or something, Alexis?" Sevastian asked, crossing his arms. I've never expected anything this low from Sean. I sighed and looked at Sevastian beautiful face. His swoopy black hair and glittering blue eyes begged for answers.

"Or should I say Alexandra?" He asked and I closed my eyes and told him everything.

**An hour later:**

I lay on the bed, crying. I should have suspected this; I should've known that somehow, some way he'd find out about the truth.

I closed my eyes and the recent events played through my mind again.

"_Or should I say Alexandra?"_

"_Sevastian, I- I haven't been completely honest with you about a few things…"_

_I swallowed and cleared my throat again._

"_Firstly, my name isn't Alexis Washington, it's Alexandra Udinov. I wasn't born in California or on the date I said. You asked who Division were…the-they are people who find teenagers who lost their way, like me, and take them in. They train us and learn us, but little did we know they were training us to be professional assassins…" I stopped to see his reaction_

_He stared at me blankly._

"_Don't do that! I didn't choose this" I protested._

"_I didn't say anything." He raised both his eyebrows._

"_But your expression says everything!" _

"_Well, I'm sorry Alexis…or Alexandra… I don't even know any more… but this is important stuff that I probably never would've knew about if your 'friend' didn't mention it. I should actually be thanking him right now!" He got up and got his CD's and jacket._

"_For what?" I asked._

"_For stopping me from making a very big mistake!" He said and laid a beautiful diamond ring on the table face and head for the door._

_Sean came around the corner at the same time he did. Sevastian pat him on the shoulder and smiled._

"_Thank you for warning me. Who knows how my life would've turned out?" He said and walked out the door, slamming it shut._

"_What was that all about?" He asked as if he didn't know already._

_I dropped to my knees in front of the table where the ring lay innocently. With shaky hands, I picked it up and twisted it around. In the inside of the ring the words "Will you marry me?" were engraved. _

_I broke down and started crying. I fell down on the table face. I felt Sean wrap his arms around me, but I broke loose._

"_Don't… touch me! Don't touch me! Get… get out! Now! Get ou- out!" I cried and struggled to get the words out._

"_Alex, calm down-ˮ He tried to console me._

"_GET OUT NOW! I shouldn't have brought you here. I should've minded my own business!" I cried and curled by body into a ball, hugging my knees close to my chest._

_He got up and turned to walk but stopped._

"_Alex, before I go, I'd just like to say one thing… If he really loved you, he wouldn't have cared about the truth. He wouldn't have cared if you were a killer and if you were on death row… He would only care for the person you are now!" He didn't say anything further and I only heard the door close silently._

I sniffed again and looked at the ring lying on my bedside table.

Maybe Sean was right. Maybe he didn't really love me; maybe he just thought he did.

Right now, I wasn't even sure if I really loved him. If he was to purpose tonight and I saw Sean looking at the scene in front of him, would I have said yes?

Why don't I ever learn? I keep trying to be good for others and in the end; I'm the one who gets hurt.

Every time I'm with Sean, I start to question my feelings for the people around me. Why was that? Why did he have to cause so much trouble?

It suddenly hit me like a bomb in the night.

I kept running back to Sean because he was the only one I trusted. The only one that knew me better than Nikita. The only one who, even though he knew I've forgiven him for what he's done, still tries to make things better.

He tried to warn about Sevastian tonight. He knew he wasn't the right guy for me. And I just blew his warnings off.

I jumped up and grabbed my car keys. I needed to find Sean. Now

*** Hey guys! I really lve the reviews you guys left me! Thanks Clois16, Goog1e and Slytherins are better and lilkawa! You guys rock!***


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

I wish he still had his tracker on him. I had the equipment to track someone down when necessary. But, to my luck, it was taken by the gang members. I've been driving around town for any sign of him.

How could I be so stupid? It wasn't his fault! He tried to warn me about Sevastian, hoping that I would pick up his loose trails lying around, that he knew this guy wasn't the one.

And I blew him off, thinking that he was just being a guy.

I, of all people, know Sean Pierce isn't just a guy.

I drove in circles, blocks… I think I also rode in triangles a few times, looking for him. I didn't want him to leave.

I'll never see him again if he left now…

If... he left… Of course! I turned sharply, without warning the people behind me, and received a chorus of horns.

I drove over the red light, causing innocent cars to hit the breaks and glide across the wet rode. I could deal with that later.

I focused on the way to my destination. As I saw the huge sigh against the side of the road, I smiled.

**Airport: 0.5 miles**

I kept wishing out loud that the flight would be that few seconds delayed. I drifted around the bends in the road, leaving tyre marks wherever I went.

In the distance, I could see the entrance and the beam separating Sean and me.

I horned a good 30 metres and they automatically opened it just in time for me to speed through and parallel parked in front of the airport entrance.

I ran inside my heart beating fast as I became surrounded by thousands of people. I looked around, searching for him. I didn't see anyone so I went to the ticket agent.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a man, about seven feet, 23-24, white shirt and jeans. Did you, by any chance see him?" I asked the lady, out of breath.

"There was someone here about twenty minutes ago, but I think he's on the walkway to airplane. I'm sorry, ma'am but he's gone already!" She sighed and my face dropped. I was too late. Maybe…just maybe I could still stop him on the walk way.

I ran as fast as my fit legs could carry me. I was just in time to see the plane rise into the air. I threw my hands in my hair and closed my eyes, sighing and then I placed my hand on the thick layer of glass separating me from the outside world.

"I lost you too! Just like before, only this time, I know for certain I'll never see you again!" I whispered to the window as if he could hear me.

"Don't be so sure of that!" I heard someone whisper in my ear, their breath warm against my skin.

I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Sean!" I spun around and grabbed him by the neck and gave his an extremely tight hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and lifted me off the floor. When he put me down again, I looked up to meet his eyes.

I smiled and I felt like myself again.

"I thought I've lost you! I thought-ˮ I said and looked at the plane that was disappearing by now.

"I never got on the plane Alex. I heard a little birdie saying that I had someone looking for me…" He smiled at the ticket agent.

"I've got to hand it to you, she does follow instructions well!" He laughed.

"She was in on it?" I asked.

"Yes, I told her that there might be a possibility that a girl would come asking for me and that she had to say I was on the flight No, don't look at me like that! You were the one who bought it!" He waved a finger in my direction.

"I'm just so… so…" I wrapped my arms around him, not finding the right words to say. I was, usually, speechless when I was around him.

"Yeah, me too!" I heard him whisper into my hair.

**Back at my house:**

We laughed about useless things we've done on the ride back home. I laughed the most about the time he asked me to kiss him. He admitted that he must have sounded a little high, but all was fare in love and war, right?

I helped him move the things to the bedroom next to mine and he helped me with dinner. We didn't eat anything fancy tonight, just minced pies and roast chicken mostly.

"So, did you hear about that movie that's on TV tonight? It's a thriller. It's from the directors of Saw and Paranormal Activity!" He said while we ate.

"Sounds scary, what's the name?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Indicious, or something like that. You wanna watch it with me?" He offered and I smiled.

"Of course. I have to warn you, I get scared easily!' I laughed.

"Don't worry about that!" He laughed.

While checking the time, I reached for a minced pie, unaware that he was doing the same. My head shot up as soon as our hands made contact. I quickly removed my hand from his and grabbed the next pie.

While we cleaned up, we didn't really talk. He made us some popcorn and I made us some drinks and soon we were in front of the TV, watching the movie.

I took one or two popped corn between my fingers and shoved them in my mouth. This movie really was scary.

Every now and then, I'd hide my head in Sean's chest and he would just sit up straight.

After about a half hour I felt Sean moved closer to me, illuminating the space between us. Friendly gesture, I guess.

He stretched out his arm and placed it around my back and neck.

I rolled my eyes and turned my body to look at him.

"Really?" I asked. He tore his eyes from the screen.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You're going to try that put-your-arm-over-my-shoulder move on me?"

I asked. "Because you're to late. 12 year old Taylor Lautner in Cheaper by the Dozen 2, beat you with, like, seven years!" I laughed and sat back.

"But will it work?" He whispered after another 10 minutes

"Will what work?"

"The whole put-my-arm-over-your-shoulder move?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe…Maybe not!" I asked and, without him noticing, grabbed another two or three popped corns.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He asked and moved dangerously close to my face with his. I pretended like I was going to kiss him, but when our lips were about three centimetres from each other's, I shoved the popcorn into his mouth.

I smiled satisfied while he spat out extra salty popcorns all over my floor while I enjoyed my movie.

"What was that for?" He asked extremely concerned.

"Rule number one: Never kiss a girl on a first date." I pointed out and he smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"This is a date?" He asked.

"Well, it is now…" I whispered as our hands entwined.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

For the first time in a year, even though I was going out with Sevastian, I woke up feeling happy. Feeling that, no matter what was going to happen today; I was going to survive it. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs out.

I kicked myself out from under the tangled mess of sheets and my feet made contact floor. I showered and got dressed in n tight skinny jean and purple long sleeved shirt and actually skipped down stairs.

I basically fell into the kitchen and breathed in the refreshing scent of lemon juice and cinnamon and black cherry pancakes.

"Well, you're real energetic this morning!" I heard a voice, soft as snow, on my right.

"Hey Sean." I breathed and my eyes fell on the well-defined upper body hidden under that tight, wife beater shirt.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this. I found it in one of the drawers in my room. I think it belonged to that Russian prick, what was his name again?" he asked, getting up.

"Sevastian and no, I don't mind. You looked really… good in it!" I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself this morning…" he said and bent down but I quickly spun around and went to sit by the table.

He sighed and smiled. He sat down across from me and we ate in silence.

"This… is really delicious!" I said and stuffed my mouth again.

"Hey, you said you were a nurse in a past life, I was a cook!" He laughed.

"So, what you gonna do all day?" I asked and cleaned my mouth.

"Well, that depends. I'll be around to do anything but tonight, you and I are going to a dance." He took my empty plate from me and carried them to the sink.

"A dance?" I asked and couldn't stop the excitement from creeping through my voice.

"Yeah, I got us two tickets to a dance and I knew you've never been to one, so I decided to make sure you did… with me." He cleared his throat.

"Sean Mason Pierce, are you asking me out?" I asked, trying to seem very curious.

"Maybe, Alex will you go out with me?" He pretended to purpose and I playfully smacked him on the side of his face.

"Of course. I didn't appreciate the sarcasm, though!" I gave him a stern look.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and left the room.

**1 hours before the dance:**

I sat in front of my huge mirror. I had a beige dress with long sleeved gloves and a stunning diamond necklace. My white high-heels finished the outfit beautifully.

I slowly and carefully did my make up. It had to be perfect. My dark, long eyelashes looked stunning with the back mascara and my extremely light brown eye shadow gave my eye that depth that looked great.

I covered my lips with a red-pink lipstick that fit nicely with my pale, naturally pink, full lips.

When I finished inserting my long, diamond ear pieces, I looked at myself.

I really did look like a princess on her way to the ball.

"Alex hurry up, were gonna be late!" And there's my prince charming, now!

"Coming!" I squirted some Chanel on my neck, chest and pulse.

I opened the door, but Sean wasn't there, so I walked to the front door and opened it, almost gasping of the sight in front of me.

Sean was leaning against a full-length limousine.

I covered my open mouth with my gloved hand.

"I wanted to make you feel like a princess, but the were all out op pumpkin carriages, Cinderella!' He shrugged and walked to me where I was standing. I was in the seventh heaven right now!

He stopped in front of me and bowed. I, in response, curtseyed. He smiled and held out his hand and I, without hesitation, took it.

He led me to the car and opened the door for me. I kissed him on the cheek and got in and he followed.

There was fun music in the limo when we got in and Sean popped open a bottle of champagne and served it I tall champagne glasses.

"Here's to a night that, hopefully, we will never forget!" We toasted and took a sip.

"Well, how much we'll remember will depend on what they're serving to drink there!" I laughed.

"Oh and I almost forgot…" He dug in his pockets and took out a glass box. "On your first ball, every girl needs to stick her date's rose onto his jacket and he gives her a flower bracelet!" He gave me the rose I was to stick onto his jacket.

I stretched out my left arm and he slit the beautiful bracelet over it.

I pulled him closer and, carefully, stuck the rose onto his jacket.

"Oh my…" I breathed when I looked past Sean, out the window. The car stopped and the chauffeur got out, opening the door for Sean and me.

Sean got out first and held his hand to help me out. We walked down the red carpet into the building.

It was beautifully decorated. All wine and dine. Chandeliers and orchestras. Butlers and waiters scurried around to keep the guests happy.

After about half an hour, the lights dimmed and every couple was on the dance floor. Sean turned to look at me.

"Shall we?' he offered me his arm and I slid my arm around his.

He led me to the middle of the floor and pulled me close.

"Sean… I can't dance…" I whispered but he only silenced me.

"Just follow my lead. Your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand in mine." He whispered and I followed his instructions.

I felt him place his free hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer. I heard the soft piano and guitar sounds playing. They… were playing my favourite song.

The lead singer of the band, who was standing on the stage, spoke in Russian.

"The next song is an English song, specially requested. The lucky woman for whom it is, you know who you are."

And the he started singing in English "Hero" from Enrique Iglesias.

"Sean did you-ˮ I asked but he shushed me and started to softly sing along with the artist.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight…?_

"Yes…" I whispered and he smiled as I lay my head on his shoulder and he continued singing into my hair.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_for the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

He hugged me tighter to him.

_I can be your hero, baby. _

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away!_

I looked up. He looked at me and lifted my hand to spin my around and locked my gaze with his again before I broke it to lay my head down again.

_Would you swear…_

_that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Go run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care!_

_You're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

I lifted my head to face him.

"Sean, you didn't have to do all this!" I smiled.

"Yes, I did. You…deserve it. I owe you at least this much. Plus, I love it when I feel that you feel safe and secure. That you feel loved…" He whispered.

_I just want to hold you, oh I just…want to hold you…_

_I'm I in to deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_Well, I don't care, you're here, tonight._

He gripped my hand tighter.

"Tell me Alex. What do the rules say? You know, I'm not allowed to kiss you on the first date. Does the same rule apply for the second date?" He asked and tilted his head to look at me.

"I don't care about what the rules say…" I breathed.

"Me neither…" He said and slowly bent down. This time, unlike all the other times, I didn't resist it. I didn't turn away.

I closed my eyes and felt Sean's lips touch mine. My whole body felt soft and it felt like I was going to set fire to our bodies.

Our lips fit perfectly together. I could feel through the kiss that he held certain emotions back that he'd held back long enough.

I pulled myself closer to him, deepening the kiss. I wanted this moment more than he did. The time he told me to kiss him, I was actually milliseconds away from actually doing it.

I felt my warm tears fall over my face.

I was the first to break the kiss. I closed my eyes and I inhaled slowly.

I felt his hand under my chin. I looked up and met his beautiful brown hazelnut eyes. The hand under my chin turned. With his other hand, he tugged a strand piece of hair gently behind my ear and, with both his hands, he cupped my face and brought his lips down on mine again.

My legs felt like jello and the only thing keeping me from floating away was him. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss we both waited so long for. This time, Sean was the one to break our contact first.

He laid his head down on mine and whispered.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that…"

"Yes, I do…" I breathed and laid my head on his strong shoulder.


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I think I loved him. And…I think that he lov-liked me too.

I felt warmth, happiness… for the first time in…well, I can't remember.

He was the one.

I smiled as I felt him plat a soft kiss on my cheek when I woke up. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on his knees in front of my bed.

"Morning sunshine!" He whispered.

"Hi. You just sounded like Birkhoff…" I laughed and he chuckled.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, his voice still soft.

"Mmm, great!" I smiled.

"Good." He said. I could see that so that something's bothering him.

"Sean, what wrong?" I asked.

"Alex, about last night… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have kissed you. I should've controlled myself… I-ˮ He tried to apologise but I quickly silenced him but sealing his lips with a kiss.

He immediately relaxed and kissed me back, placing his hand on my cheek.

"Please… please don't apologise… I beg of you, Sean!" I breathed when we broke apart. He laid his head on top of mine and hugged me.

"I'm just scared, I'm part of Division and technically, you're an outsider. They could kill you. I wouldn't survive if that happened." I smiled when I heard him say those words.

"I'll be okay. I'm willing to die for you, Sean!" I said with confidence and he only sighed.

"I…I think Division knows about you and me…" He, unexpectedly, said. I looked up and met his worried eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that last night… at the dance, there was someone that worked for Division. Someone I recognised, but someone I really didn't expect to see." He said slowly and got up to look out the window.

"Sean, who did you see?" I asked

He turned to look at me, worried.

"Percy."

**20 minutes later:**

"Yes, I need two tickets to Jacksonville or your next flight." I spoke Russian to the airport ticket agent.

"Eleven? Great! Thank you." I hung up and threw my cell phone on my bed. I looked at Sean who was roughly threw our close in duffle bags.

"Look at it this way; at least we can say 'never a dull moment'!" I tried to lift the mood. He only tilted his head and stared at me n disbelief.

"How can you even say something like that! You know they are going to kill us, right?" He asked and laughed sarcastically.

"I know. And right now, I don't care. I lived the life I wanted. A happy, satisfying life." Smiling, I turned and turned to my phone again. I dialled a number and sat down on the edge of the bed.

A rough, nerdy voice answered and I smiled.

"Hello?" Birkhoff answered sleepily.

"Hi Birkhoff, how's it going?" I asked.

"Alex? You now it's like… three-o-clock in the morning here, right?" He asked yawning.

"I missed you too. Really need your genius mind right now." I said quickly before he hanged up.

"I'm listening." He said with much more energy now.

"Percy's location." I sighed and I could just see the confused expression spreading across his face on the other end.

"Alex, why would-ˮ

"Birkhoff, just do it please. For me!" I tried to sound very scared.

Heard him sigh and smiled of victory. "You know I hate it when you pull that card on me. You know I can't resist it!" I could faintly hear him typing in the background.

"That's why I still do it!" I laughed.

"Toronto. Back at Division. Probably in his cell." The answer came.

"You're probably right about him being back at Division, but in his cell? I don't thinks- hell, I know he's not in it!" I pulled my fingers through my hair.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"Sean saw him last night!" I breathed.

"You sure it was him?" He asked and Sean, who was listening, nodded.

"Yes, he was staring right at us. Sean said he actually smiled and nodded at Sean when we were dancing…" I blushed.

"You and Sean were… dancing… like… on a date?" Birkhoff asked.

I remained silent, giving him the answer.

"Oh…I see. Well, Percy's back at Division now, so you don't have to worry about him, but if he wanted you dead, I expect that the hit team is on their way!" He said and I heard him get up.

"Birkhoff, I need Nikita! How long 'till you can get her here?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

He sighed. "With the jet, four hours at the most. By that time, the hit team will already be blowing holes through you guys!" He sounded stressed.

"We'll be able to protect ourselves but sooner or later, we'll need help." Sean said.

"And before you can say those words again, Nikita and I will be there!" I heard him say and then call Nikita.

"No, Birkhoff, you have to stay there. You'll only get yourself hurt and I won't be able to live with the idea that we were the reason you died!" I tried to persuade him to stay but he only grunted.

"Alex, just make sure you guys have enough ammo and guns and we'll get out of this together. See you soon!" He hung up and I looked over to where Sean sat.

Hs expression was filled with rage, adrenaline and worry.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll be fine." I laid my hand on his.

He only growled.

**Four hours later: **

After four hours, I had my rifle, three pistols, knife and shotgun and so did Sean. We sat in the house, waiting for any sign of the hit squad. After about a half hour, we heard someone talking outside.

Sean got up and checked it out by the window. He looked back and tried to hide his smiled.

"We've got company!" He said.

I pulled out my pistol and locked it. "Let's try to make 'em fell right at home." I held the weapon firmly and walked to Sean. I stood on my toes and hugged him.

"We'll be fine. Like you said, never a dull moment!" He laughed.

We heard them close in on the house.

We hid behind the couch just in time to hear the door being opened and about ten men enter. I knew that there were more outside, waiting to be called. Percy knew Sean and I together, weren't going to be a easy target.

"One…" I whispered to Sean.

"Two..." He said.

"Three!"

We both stuck our heads around the corners of the couch and shot down five of the solders. They immediately started firing but missed. I shot down another one and so did Sean. Due to the gunfight, more of the men came in.

I heard a window break upstairs. I smiled and kept shooting.

In a matter of seconds, tow men fell down without Sean or my help. Nikita and Birkhoff ran down the staircase, shooting everyone in their way.

I stood up and shot the men in front of me. So did Sean. The men kept coming in the house. Jeez, how many men did Percy send?

I heard Nikita growl and I looked in her direction. She was hit and Birkhoff was trying to cover her back. I, without doubt, left Sean's side to help Birkhoff. Sean could still protect himself, but Birkhoff could definitely not.

The men fell to the ground like dominoes and the last batch entered to make a final attempt to kill us all. After I took out another guy, I heard a shout coming from my former location.

I turned just n time to see Sean hit the floor.

I shouted and everything went slow motion. I could feel myself heating up with anger.

I wanted to run to him, but knew it was a death sentence.

I pulled out my shotgun and shot all the men. Nikita and Birkhoff didn't even have a chance to take another shot. The remaining people were dead so quickly, it wasn't even real.

I dropped my weapons and ran to Sean who was breathing heavily.

"Sean!" I cried and fell to my knees next to him.

"Al- Alex?" He asked, gasping for air.

"I'm here. It's going to be okay!" My tears streamed down my face. I held his hand very tightly. He was ice cold.

"Alex… we both know … it's not…" He breathed.

"Don't- don't say that!" I cried. I looked at his wound. Strait through the Kevlar into his chest.

"Alex?" He asked.

"I'm here! I'll never leave your side!" I laid my other hand on his under his head. I pulled him onto my lap. He was bleeding heavily.

"Thank… thank you for every thing. I'm so… so sorry I hurt you and used you and for the time I told you that your plans were stupid. And that you… you helped me through every thing. Thank you for the time we tried to kill each other…" He said and breathed heavily. Nikita and Birkhoff sat down next to us.

He continued.

"Thank you for the time… I could gave you advice on pulling the trigger…on being brave. The time I could bail you out of jail. The time I could help you… get some… emotional distance. The time I could talk to your ghost in the bathroom, when you said your going with me by the lifts, and when we almost… kissed in the park. The time n the evidence impound, the kiss on the cheek before your mission. Even last night. The dance you gave me. I would never forget that!" He said slowly and closed his eyes. I felt him release my hand.

"Sean?" I asked and cupped his face.

"I…love…you… Alexandra…" He breathed and his head fell to the side.

I burst out n tears and cupped his face again.

"No… No…Sean, no!" I cried and shook him. He wasn't dead! He could not be dead!

"Alex…" Nikita said after a minute. I looked up and glared at her through the tears.

"NO! He's not dead!' I said and shook him again.

"Alex, he's dead…" She said and I saw a tear escape her eyes.

"No…" I breathed and cried and held his cold body closer.

I felt Birkhoff wrap his arms around me.

"It's okay…" He said but I pushed him off.

"NO! It's not okay! He's not dead!" I screamed and Nikita motioned Birkhoff to stay away. I needed time.

"Sean…" I whispered. "You listen to me. I know you can hear me… you on that side that has him. I need him! I… can't live without him! Give him back." I cried.

"Sean…" I continued. "I'm sorry… I knew it was dangerous to help you. I knew that it was a huge risk. I shouldn't have taken it, but I did! I don't regret taking… making that decision, I only regret leaving your side. I should just have stayed with you, take out the shooter. You'd still be here if I did. I should have never gotten close to you, Sean. I should have never developed feelings for you!" I cried.

"I accidentally fell in love with you, Sean Mason Pierce! And because of that, I killed you. I should have never fall in love with you. I… killed you!" I cried and hugged him.

"I love you…" I breathed through the tears and laid my head down on his.

I rocked back and forth, crying with my fallen lover on my lap, for about ten minutes. I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes on his face, away.

"Would you dance if I'd ask you to dance?" I started to sing the song we danced on the previous night.

"Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul, tonight?" I cried and rocked back and forth.

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this…" I cried harder when I sang the next part.

"Now, would you die for the one you loved? I don't care, you're here tonight…" I kissed his forehead. I stopped singing. I hugged him close and sat there. I couldn't stop crying. I held his and sobbed uncontrollably. After a half hour, I wanted to get up…

But something stopped me…


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I looked down.

My heart beat in my ears.

Felt my lungs working overtime.

"I…I love…that song… it reminds… reminds me of… of Alex…" He whispered. I blinked away a tear.

"Sean?" I whispered.

There was no answer.

"Sean?" I asked again.

His eyes twitched. Excitement brewed in me. He was alive!

HE WAS ALIVE!

I held his hand and held his head up with my other hand.

I cried and brought his head up to mine.

I leaned down and covered his mouth with mine. I softly kissed him and rubbed his cheek.

After, what felt like forever, felt someone wrap their arms around me.

My eyes shot open and I saw Sean's face and that he was sitting up. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I broke the kiss off and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were gone! I thought I've lost you!" I cried on his shoulder.

"I… heard a voice… it was telling me to come back. That it wanted me to come back… I don't know if I was only dreaming, but I thought it was you ordering me to come back to you. I saw everything go in reverse. Every moment I spent with you, I could see buzzing past me in reverse and then I just woke up with your lips on mine!" He said in a rough voice and then couched.

"Shh… everything's fine now…" I laid his head on my lap. He smiled and tilted his head to look at Nikita and Birkhoff.

"Welcome back, Sean." She said and gave him a soft smile.

He returned it and licked his lips. "Thank you for coming. I can't thank you enough. For protecting Alex, at least." He smiled. She laughed and nodded. Sean's gaze moved to Birkhoff.

"Hi, you geek!" He said and Birkhoff only snorted.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us! You know the whole hostage and torture thing. I was only following orders. I'm sorry!" Sean extended a hand and after both Nikita and I stared at him, he shook it.

Eventually, Birkhoff smiled.

"Good to have ya back, man!" He laughed and so did Sean, or at least tried.

"Nikita, we have to get this thing out. I did it before, but I don't think I can do it again. At least, not alone!" I said and gently held Sean's wound.

"You're never alone!" She smiled and all three of us helped Sean off the floor and carried him to the sofa. I injected a strong anaesthetic into the area around the wound.

After about an hour of surgery, the bullet was removed and Sean was stitched up.

"You'll be fine now." Nikita told him and he gratefully nodded and turned to me. I held his hand and leaded over to kiss him on the forehead.

"You need some rest now. It's been a hard day!" I said.

"Yes, I know. Dying and waking up really takes something out of you, let me tell you that!" He laughed. I wiped the sweat from his forehead away and messed up his hair.

He smiled at me. A smile I've never seen before. I smile somewhat mischievous.

My eyes widened.

"Sean, what are you up to?" I asked, eyeing him strangely.

"Birkhoff…?" He asked and saw Birkhoff nod and leave he room.

"I didn't plan it like this, really, but I can't wait any longer!" He said excited. Birkhoff entered the room with something hid away in his hands.

Something small.

He handed it to Sean and Sean thanked him and turned to me.

"Alex I love you. The day I met you, I knew there was something about you just couldn't ignore. I've been tossing and turning about it for a while and last night gave me an answer…"

He slid off the sofa and slowly knelt down in front of me.

"Alexandra Udinov?" He asked and knelt down on one knee.

"Yes, Sean?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked and opened the small box that Birkhoff handed him.

There was a huge diamond ring with a small ruby in the middle.

I gasped and covered my mouth with both my hands.

After ten seconds, I realized everyone was waiting for me to answer.

I swallowed and nodded, blinking away tears.

"Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I shouted and fell down on my knees in front of him and kissed him. I quickly broke it off and my whole face shone of happiness.

He took my left hand.

"Before I put it on, the small ruby in the middle…" He tilted the ring to show me the writing n the inside if the ring's frame.

_Sometimes it's the little things in life that can make all the difference._

I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss and I felt him slide the ring onto my finger without breaking the kiss.

He pulled away.

"I love you!" He said.

"I love you too!" I said and smiled. I got up and so did he.

I turned to Nikita, who's face was tear-filled.

I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, Alex!" She whispered.

"Thank you for everything, 'Kita! I don't know where I would've been right now if it weren't for you!" I thanked her and turned to Birkhoff.

"Nerd, you rule! Thanks for all the times you saved my ass in situations and protected me. I really appreciate it!" I pulled him in for a hug and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Sean…" Birkhoff said and Sean walked to where we were standing.

"You better take good care of Alex!" Birkhoff told Sean seriously.

"You hurt her, we hurt you. Easy compromise!" Nikita lectured him and he nodded to both of them.

"Will do. I'll protect her with my life. Never will anything come near her to hurt her or to take her away!" He said.

"Looks like you have got this all figured out, huh?" Nikita said, smiling.

"Yeah, well like you told Alex…" He reached for my hand before continuing.

"If you don't wanna go to plan B… have a good plan A!" He said when our fingers entwined.

**THE END**

***And so, everyone lived happily ever after!***


End file.
